Love Changes Everything
by betweenmeandyou
Summary: Being with the person you always dreamed of isn't always what you thought it would be. Things change, people change. The person you loved slipped away, and all you want is to get them back. This fic is for anyone who likes a little drama and love. ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** Hey everyone! My name is Anna some of you might know me from the madiphram thread others may not lol. This is my first go at any fic so please be gentle. I was going through a stage of missing my fav couple so I figured I let some of that out. This fic is how I picture things to be in my little head. It takes place about a year after e/m broke up. Ephram is now with Amy and they did not go to NY together so that little plane moment did not take place. Also Madison is not pregnant. You'll find out what happened with them later on. Hope that helps if not ask me any other questions you have. I hope you guys enjoy it; it's for all the e/m fans that need their fix. If you don't like it plz feel free to tell me so I don't waste anymore of my not so valuable time lol ENJOY!!!.

- Anna

**Love Changes Everything**

It had been a while since he was happy, almost a year to be exact. Nothing was what he expected it to be. He had everything he had ever hoped he would have, but was still not fulfilled. Life wasn't like it once used to be when he had the one thing that meant the world to him, now all there seemed to be was a void. A void that no one could fill not even a girl he was once hopelessly in love with. Ephram Brown thought this as once again like many nights before he sat alone thinking about her. The one he let go. The one he never forgot, and can never forget. There was no one quite like her around. Not even the person that was right in the next room.

"Ephram you in here?" came the voice of the girl he once always dreamed of.

"Yeah I'm here" Ephram replied coming out of his daze.

"Why are all the lights out?" she asked

"No reason I was just thinking about some stuff", he thought trying to cover his tear stained face.

"Anything you wanna talk about", she replied in a voice that showed she was trying to care.

"No its nothing important wouldn't want to bore you babe", he replied.

"Ok well come back to bed it's lonely in there without you"

"Sure thing Amy I'll be right in, give me a sec", Ephram watched as she nodded and made her way back into his bedroom. He took his time following her, he was in no rush. Normally any kid his age would be ecstatic to have the house to themselves, free of the burden of being caught by either his father or his sister. Not him though he had to go and think of the one person that would make him feel empty, the one person that always made him feel like a part of him was missing. She was the first person he ever really opened up with, the only person who got to see the real Ephram Brown. He loved everything about her the way she laughed at all his jokes, the way she was able to match his sarcasm with her own, to the way she tucked her hair behind her ear when she was nervous. Everything she did only made him love her more, but none of that mattered now. He let her ago, let her walk away and now he had to deal with it.

Ephram forced himself to get and stop himself from thinking about her for one minute. He had to be happy now; he had to put on the same face he has been putting on for the past year. The face that tells everyone that he's happy with life and wouldn't change a thing. When the truth is he would change just one moment one very important, life altering moment. The day when he let his one true love walk away. The day he let Madison Kellner slip through his fingers.

A/N: Review, tell me what you think do i update or not? its up to you guys....SEE YA!


	2. Breakfast

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned e/m or any characters on this OH so great show I do not. Although it's sad it must be said, so please don't sue me. I have nothing to give you lol.

Chapter 2

He woke up with his arms wrapped around her. The morning was always the worst. He would go to bed dreaming of nothing but Madison, and wake up with someone else in his arms. He slowly untangled himself fromAmy and got out of bed.

"Where you going?" replied Amy just waking up.

"I was going to go for a run", said Ephram trying to get out as fast as he could so he could clear his head.

"Since when do you run?" she asked with a questioning look

"Since well…..never, but why not start today?" he replied with a smile, cursing himself for not thinking of a better response.

"If that's what you want to do, but I'd much rather you stay here with me" she said while going to the edge of the bed and grabbing Ephram so that he was now lying back down.

"Well it looks as though I have no choice in the matter, so I guess I will have to put off my running for another….17 years" laughed Ephram.

"I guess so, but don't worry I'm sure we can compensate for the running" she said cuddling close to her boyfriend.

"Yeah we sure can" Ephram said half heartedly. He didn't want to be here right now. He wanted to go, go anywhere but here. Except he couldn't leave, he couldn't just desert his girlfriend to go think about his ex. So he did the only thing that he could and held her. Holding her only reminded him of what he didn't have. He didn't hold Amy with the closeness he held Madison with. Amy didn't fit the way Madison did, Madison was special. She was also gone.

Before he could get comfortable he got up again and said "How about I go make us some breakfast?"

"Okay sounds great I was getting hungry" Amy said in her usual perky tone.

"Well I guess I'll be down stairs then" kissing her on her forehead he got up fastand made his way down the stairs.

Ephram was downstairs for less then 5 minutes when he remembered, he couldn't cook. Laughing at himself for being so dumb, he thought about how to get out of this one. The only thing that came to mind was Mamma Joy's. He would just take Amy out for breakfast. That would get him out of the house and give him a break from the confiding space of his house. He also realized that this would have never happened if he were with Madison. They knew each other inside out, and she would have never allowed him to make breakfast. Further more he would have never want to leave the bed.

Breaking out of his thoughts Ephram yelled from the bottom of the stairs "Amy get dressed were going to go to Mamma Joy's instead"

"Why I thought you were going to make breakfast for us?" replied Amy just as loud from upstairs.

"Well there's only one problem with that plan babe, I can't cook. So you'll have to settle with breakfast at Mamma Joy's on me" said Ephram trying to get Amy on board with his plan.

"I can make breakfast if you want, because unlike you I don't have your fathers cooking ability", came Amy's voice as she descended down the stairs.

"No its ok plus it would be nice to get out of the house for a while, we've been cooped up here all weekend" replied Ephram greeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine you win, I'll go to Mamma Joy's" replied Amy giving in to Ephram's plan to go to Mamma Joy's

"Great let me go get dressed and then we can leave" said Ephram making his way up stairs.

"If I didn't know any better Ephram I would think you were trying to get away from me, you aren't are you?" asked Amy a little concerned.

" No of course not, why would I want that? I like having you around. This weekend has been fun I just want to get out a little" Ephram spoke while standing about half way up the stairs.

"Okay just checking, didn't really think that any way. Now go get ready I'm hungry" stated Amy from her now comfy spot on the sofa.

"Sure thing be back in a flash" Ephram said while running up the remainder steps.

While upstairs getting dressed he thought about how this shouldn't keep happening. He shouldn't have to keep hiding his feelings just so he can make everyone else happy. He had to start thinking about what he wanted, and who he wanted. Plus he wasn't just hurting himself any more. Amy's feelings were getting attached too and continuing with all the lies could only end badly. He didn't want to hurt her; he did actually care about her, just not the same way she cared about him. It was getting harder to deny his feelings. Anyone who knew him well could see that he was unhappy. The only problem was that no one knew him well enough to tell. He needed to end things with Amy, he couldn't let them continue. But how do you go about breaking up with someone you've pretended to be nothing but happy with for the past 7 months?

**A/N: **_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I don't have any of the story planned, so I just go with whatever comes to me when I sit and type. Hope that I'm not messing up any of the characters for you. Well any who I'm off to dance class. ENJOY and please R&R (read&review)!!!!_


	3. Breaking Point

They were sitting at their same table, having their same orders. All the while Ephram was trying his hardest to pay attention to Amy and what she was talking about this time. She always seemed to be talking about someone else's life from school. That's where they were different Ephram thought, she cared what others thought and he was content with being himself. Getting out of his thought he came into the conversation at just the wrong time.

"So don't you agree with me Ephram?" Amy asked.

"Um…sure I do, I don't think you could be more right" Ephram replied with the first thing that came to mind.

"I knew you would agree Maxine was totally wrong. I knew you would want to go to the dance with me" said Amy

"Dance…what dance? Sorry I must have heard you wrong Amy" Ephram tried to get out of this without telling her he wasn't listening to a word she said.

"What do you mean what dance? It's the dance I've been talking about for the last hour. Gosh you would think we went to different schools or something." A frustrated Amy replied.

"Sorry it's just I don't dance okay? And when I do people run, it's not pretty" Resorting to humor Ephram tried to get her to change her mind.

"I'm pretty sure people won't run Ephram, and you already said you would go you can't back out now" Amy pleaded with him.

"Amy I'm not going okay you're the popular one who likes to go to these kinds of things for all the attention not me" Ephram was thinking before he was speaking now.

"So you're saying the only reason I want to go to this dance is for attention, and not to be with you? I can't believe you would say that" replied Amy getting upset by Ephram's words.

"Look its nothing personal its just who you are okay, there's nothing wrong with you wanting to go for those reasons. It's just not my thing Amy damn can't you accept that?" Ephram was starting to get frustrated with Amy.

"I know it's not your thing but can't you just do one thing for me and stop being so damn selfish?!" raising her voice Amy replied to Ephram's question.

"Selfish me? HA! I'm selfish now that's got to be a lie because a selfish person is usually a little happy. And that is one thing I haven't been in a while Amy. So sorry but I'm going to have to disagree with you, and tell you that you got the wrong person in the selfish department sweetie!" Almost screaming Ephram replied.

"Can you lower your voice people are starting to stare. And what did you mean you're not happy, I don't make you happy Ephram?" Asked Amy

"Look lets just drop this okay I don't want to start this here" replied Ephram.

"Why you might as well continue you already have a great start!" said Amy in an angry tone.

"FINE! You want me say it Amy I will. I'm not happy I haven't been in a long time!" Ephram said hitting his breaking point Amy just sat there in shock while he continued "I put on an act so that everyone else can be happy, when really I'm the one who is suffering. There was one thing that made me happy, and that's gone and its never coming back okay, so just lay off!"

"Wow is that it or is there more Ephram? Because I think I'm done here. You can go be happy with what ever the hell made you happy before I came along" said Amy who was now in tears

"I wish I could do that, but she's gone! So I can't. And by the way I don't think we should see each other anymore. I think that would be for the best" replied Ephram who was now getting emotional.

"She…what other she is there? I mean you only went out with me and…." Amy replied now realizing what this was all about "This is about Madison isn't? You lied to me you told me you were over her. It all makes sense now you still love her. I should have known I couldn't compete with that…thing" said Amy.

"First off she's not a thing her name is Madison, and yes this is about her. How the hell did you expect me to just forget about her huh? She was my first love, my first a lot of things. You of all people should understand that Amy, I mean it's been almost 2 years and you're not over Colin." replied Ephram.

"You know what Ephram I'm fine with us being over. You're not the person I thought you were!" she was talking as she was getting up from the table.

"Look Amy I'm sorry okay, I really am. It's just I couldn't go on like this anymore I'm not happy. I can't keep pretending. I never wanted things to end like this okay? I really do care about you, but I still love her." Following her actions and getting up tears formed in his eyes as he tried to apologize to Amy.

"Its fine Ephram really it is. I just wish things didn't end this way either. I'll see you around I guess good-bye" she kissed Ephram on the cheek and left without another word.

Ephram just sat back down feeling horrible for what he had just done, but he also felt relived. He didn't have to put on an act anymore, no more lies. All he would have to do now was tell the great Dr. Brown why he and Amy broke up. That would be another fun conversation, Ephram thought. Just as he was about to leave he heard a voice

"Well that was some show you two put on" replied the all too familiar voice.

Looking up to find the voice to the person he remembered well he replied "I'm glad you liked it; hope we were able to entertain you. Exactly how much of it did you hear anyway?" he asked the voice.

"Enough to know that you still love her. Also enough to know that I was wrong about you" the voice replied.

"Well why don't you join me I could use the company. Even though its you I'm still willing to risk it so what do you say?" he questioned.

"Sure I'll sit with you, but you're buying me breakfast Jailbait." Replied the voice

A/N: hope you liked it, I had fun writing it. I know Ephram was a bit harsh, but keep in mind he was holding a lot in side for a long time. Hope it was realistic. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!

Now press that button and Review!


	4. Old friends

"Sure I'll sit with you, but you're buying me breakfast Jailbait." Replied the voice

"Breakfast huh? And what makes you think I'll do that?" Ephram asked.

"You'll do it because you're just that nice" she laughed as she took a seat.

"So I take it your staying then" replied Ephram with sarcasm

"Nothing gets by you JB" said the girl

"Okay enough with the jailbait, Mindy. Don't you think that's a little played out?" Ephram asked although he already knew the answer.

"Played out? How can it be played out? This is the first time in forever that I've called you that. Plus you know I'm just kidding" said Mindy, she loved pocking fun at Ephram.

"Yeah yeah yeah, of course I know. And your right it has been a while" said Ephram

"So jail…Ephram how've you been? Cause by the way things looked a couple of minutes ago it doesn't look good" asked Mindy.

"Well how much did you actually hear Mindy?" asked Ephram a little skeptical

"Lets just say that I know you still have some feelings about someone, the question is who" replied Mindy

"So you didn't hear who I was talking about?" asked Ephram who was now a little relived

"Um no, but whoever it was it sounds like you still love her a lot. Like I said I was wrong about you. I never knew you had it in you to blow up like that." Said a smirking Mindy.

"Well then I guess I should have invited you to dinner at my house to brace you for this" joked Ephram

"So are you gonna tell me who it is or do I have to force it out of you?" questioned Mindy

Ephram was a little panicked now and didn't want to tell Mindy that he was in fact talking about Madison so he did the only thing that came to his head and lied "You don't have to force it out of me, it's no one you know. So telling you would be pointless." Said Ephram

"Oh well I still wouldn't mind knowing, but if you don't wanna tell me that's cool. I just thought it was someone else" said Mindy in a tone that made Ephram know who she was referring to.

Quickly changing the subject to something else Ephram asked Mindy about something she always loved to talk about "So Mindy how've you been?"

"Me? I thought you would never ask! I've been good I'm on summer vacation now visiting my folks" said Mindy.

They went on talking for about an hour. They talked about school, music, friends, old times, and everything in between. The only thing they never touched subject on was her, Madison. Every time the subject came up one of them would change it, with fear of it getting awkward for them. In Mindy's perspective she didn't want to talk about Madison without her being there, and also because she was afraid she would eventually slip up and say something she wasn't suppose to. On the other hand Ephram didn't want to leave himself vulnerable to Mindy. He didn't want her to know how he was feeling, for the fear of it going back to Madison and not being reciprocated. All this was working until finally they both couldn't take it anymore.

Mindy was telling Ephram a story about how one time her and a 'friend' went skiing and totally ate snow the whole time. Mindy came close a few times to saying the name but always managed to cover up until Ephram decided he couldn't take dancing around the subject any longer.

"You know you could just say her name. I think we've avoided it enough this morning" said Ephram who was trying to get everything out in the open.

"I just thought that since you keep changing the subject that maybe…it was still too hard" replied Mindy

"Hard for who me? No of course not Mindy it's been almost two years now. I think we can talk about her don't you?" asked Ephram hoping she would say yes so he could know what Madison has been up to.

"I don't know Ephram a lot happened when you and Maddy broke up. I think I would be breaching some sort of best friend oath or something" said Mindy

"Okay how about this we stick to the positive, no talking about the past just the present?" Ephram knew he was pushing it, but he really wanted to hear about her.

"Okay deal. Now I can finally say her name, and not have to worry about feeling weird!" said Mindy breathing a breath of relief.

"Nope no weirdness here, I promise. So tell me how's she been doing?" asked Ephram

"Good, she's happy in New York. She seems to love the city as much as it loves her, but she misses Everwood a lot. She was supposed to come with me but she had to work" said Mindy. She was trying to be vague so that she didn't tell Ephram more then he needed to know.

"That's cool. So what does she do in the great NYC?" asked Ephram

"Well she's a promoter for a record label, which deals with new artists. She loves it; it's like the ideal job for Maddy." Replied Mindy

"Yeah I guess it is she can be around the music she likes, and display her creativity at the same time. I'm glad she's happy" said Ephram whole heartedly. Listening to Mindy talk about Madison only made him think about her more. He was happy to know she was doing well for herself, but a part of him wanted Mindy to tell him that Madison missed him. Although he knew that would never happen. He was also surprised as to hear what Madison was doing for a living. He always thought she would end up doing something like that. It just further proved to him how well they knew each other, and how much love they had.

"That's exactly what I thought! Hey what's with the goofy smile Brown?" asked Mindy

"What smile, I wasn't smiling" said Ephram, trying to cover his tracks

"Sure you weren't, what did the girl you like just walk in" asked Mindy sarcastically

"No that would be close to impossible, seeing how she doesn't live here." Said Ephram

"Oh well that must suck, well look Ephram I got to get going it was nice talking to you…..Hey, maybe we can hang out sometime I have some time to kill and there's really nothing else to do here" said Mindy

"Well since you make it sound so appealing Mindy, why not. How about tomorrow? I've got nothing planned" asked Ephram

"Tomorrows good for me, I'll see you later Jailbait" said Mindy as she was getting up to leave. Ephram got up with her and gave her a friendly hug.

"See you tomorrow Mindy, it was nice talking to you too" and with that she was gone.

Ephram saw no point in stay at Mamma Joy's any longer so he to left. Not wanting to go home to an empty house right away, he decided on a walk. He was in a pretty good mood all things considering. He was thinking about his talk with Mindy and how things are always so weird in Everwood. You never know who you're going to run into. Little did he or Mindy for that matter know how true that statement was going to be tomorrow.

**A/N:**_ HEY EVERYONE! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really swamped with school and work and all that fun stuff lol. So hope you enjoy the update. If you have any questions just ask I'd love to answer them. Well I'll be leaving you now. So please Read AND review lol BYE!!!_


	5. Best Friends

Going home after his walk he realized it was going to be another lonely night. The only difference tonight would be that he was alone, and lonely. Usually he had Amy there, and even though he was not physically lonely he was always emotionally lonely. In tonight's case it was going to be both physical and emotional loneliness. However he couldn't complain, because for the first time in a while he felt he had some hope of being closer to the woman he loves. He had a chance of finding out so much about her. Although he knew he wouldn't see her, he thought that maybe this time around hearing she was ok would allow him to move on.

Ephram spent the day playing video games, and watching DVDs. He was trying everything in his power to keep himself entertained, and free of boredom. This for a guy with his boredom rate just wasn't possible. Nothing he did could keep his mind occupied, nothing ever could.

Finally he was able to go to sleep it was around 1:00am the last time he looked at the clock. He couldn't take it anymore so he just went to bed. Drowning out all thoughts and ideas he had. He hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

Waking up at around 9:00am, he was excited. He remembered that today was the day he and Mindy were going to be spending sometime together. Maybe that would get his mind off of everything; he knew that whenever Mindy was around things were bound to be interesting.

Meanwhile at Mindy's, she woke with a startle. She was home alone, because to her surprise her parents were on a cruise for the summer. So the knocking on the door was starting to seriously bother her. She thought if she just ignored it the person would get the hint. However this person wouldn't leave.

Walking to the door she promised to give whoever was behind it a piece of her mind. She opened the door saying "This better be good, you…."

"I what?" asked the voice at the door laughing at her best friend.

"MADISON!!!! You came!" she gave her best friend a hug.

"Well I figure I would have to come back eventually, why not come back and spend some time with my favorite person" replied Madison.

"Favorite person huh? Well I better be with the stuff you put me through" Retorted Mindy, bringing her best friend inside the house.

"Me what do I put you through? You love every minute we spend together" Madison replied laughing at the way her best friend always was able to make her feel better.

"Well that's true" Mindy replied "So what made you change your mind missy?" asked Mindy

"I just needed a break. Work was getting a little crazy so I told Rick I was talking the summer off" said Madison

"Did he blow a casket like I think he would have" replied Mindy imagining the look of Madison's boss Rick when she said she was taking the summer off.

"You could say that" laughed Madison "But he couldn't really protest I mean I haven't had a vacation since I started, plus he needs me so he couldn't fire me." Said Madison. Thinking about how when she moved to NY she drowned herself in her work to forget about everything she left behind. Or in her case the one person she left behind.

"Well I don't care why you're here as long as you are. Were gonna have so much fun Maddie" said Mindy breaking Madison out of her thoughts, and getting all excited to have her best friend home.

All of a sudden Mindy remembered what she was doing today "CRAP!" replied Mindy

"What, what's wrong?" asked Madison.

"Huh? Nothing. I'll be right back gotta go make a phone call." Replied Mindy leaving the room to go make her call.

Mindy dialed Ephram's number not knowing what excuse she was going to use. "Hi Ephram its Mindy" she replied when he answered.

"Hey you, I was just gonna call" said Ephram

"Well I bet you to it, look um…I'm not gonna be able to make it today" she said with disappointment in her voice.

"Oh really why not?" asked Ephram

"Um…well one of my friends just got into town and I can't leave her unattended today." Answered Mindy, trying to be as honest as possible with him.

"Oh well why don't you just bring her along?" asked Ephram

"That's not a good idea" said Mindy faster then she had hoped.

"Why I won't bite, I promise" laughed Ephram, trying to convince Mindy to go out with him.

"I wish I could really, but it would just be awkward for her and maybe even for you" said Mindy regretting what she said as soon as it came out.

"OH, okay then" said Ephram. Who was beginning to know who Mindy was talking about. Maybe she was right, so he let it go. "Can we reschedule? I was looking forward to today" asked Ephram

"Yeah sure we can, I'm sorry Ephram. I have to go call me later and we'll make plans. Okay?" said Mindy

"For sure. Hope you and your friend have fun today. Talk to you later Mindy" with that he hung up.

Mindy walked back into the room where she left Madison. She had forgotten about how awkward it was going to be with both of them in the same town again.

"So who'd you have to call? Anyone I know?" asked Madison

"Yeah you've heard of him, but I doubt you wanna talk about him now. I mean you just got here" replied Mindy

"It's him isn't it Mindy?" asked Madison. Knowing exactly who Mindy was talking about.

"Yeah it is" replied Mindy knowing exactly who she was talking about "Its nothing really we just ran into each other at Mama Joy's yesterday, and made plans to hang out." Said Mindy, she didn't want Madison feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh okay then" was all Madison could say. Her face went white when Mindy said it was Ephram. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to get in her car and drive back to the airport, and get a one way ticket back to NYC. Although she knew that wasn't an option though, because as awkward as it was going to be she couldn't deny she wanted to see him too. Maybe more then anyone knew.

"I'm sorry" Mindy replied. "I didn't know you were coming back, or that you would mind. If you don't want me hanging out with him that's fine Maddie, you mean more to me then him." Said Mindy

"No it's ok really. I would never ask you to choose. I'm just gonna have to get use to it. Were gonna end up seeing each other eventually. I mean were in Everwood for crying out loud it's bound to happen." Said Madison

"Okay then. Look how about we go do something fun? Just me and you. Sort of break you back in to the life of Everwood. We haven't hung out just us in well…..FOREVER." Asked Mindy laughing at her best friends' expression.

"Yeah I could use that, some quality time with my best friend. Plus I need to get use to this place again". Said Madison, thinking she could use Mindy's little plan to cheer her up. Mindy always did have a way of doing that to her. That's why they were best friends Madison thought. They understood each other, always had each others backs.

With that the girls left to go have one of there girls only days. Something neither one of them had had in a long time.

A/N: hope you liked the chapter. It's sort of a filler to get you guys to know how Madison and Mindy interact with each other. I know there's not a lot of Ephram in it, but i promise e/m interaction soon. I just wanna establish relationships outside of that first. Well Enjoy! Please read AND review, all the reviews mean a lot.


	6. Sorry Everyone

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the lack of updates, but my schedule has been crazy the last couple of weeks. I have a lot going on, and more has just been added. I'm leaving to go to Vancouver in the morning, so I doubt I will be able to update until I get back. Sorry, but I have a dance program that I need to attend. I should be back in a week. Again I hope you guys are willing to wait for an update, because I love writing this fic. See you soon.

** -Anna**


	7. Mall Anyone?

**A/N: Ok so here is your new chapter. Sorry about the long wait. Like I said I was out of town and computerless. I did well in my dance competition and have gotten into the summer program, not that you care lol I'm just excited! Any who… sorry I didn't update yesterday, but it wouldn't let me. Just to give you a heads up Hannah exists in my story, and her and Ephram are pretty good friends. Well here it is its long. I had to make up for letting you guys wait. Enjoy!**

**-Anna**

Ephram had no clue what he was going to do that day. His plans had just got cancelled and he was left alone with his thoughts. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but think that Mindy was talking about Madison when referring to her friend. That excited him; it made him think he might just get the second chance he always hoped for. That is if Madison was willing to forgive him, and let the past be the past. He however knew that, that wasn't possible the past would always be there. They just had to find a way to move on, and Ephram was more then willing to do so. He just had to get Madison to forgive him, and that was easier said then done.

Finally thinking that he would spend the day with Bright he picked up the phone "Hey man what's up?" asked Ephram once Bright picked up.

"Not much man just getting ready, how about you?" replied Bright

"Same I'm not doing anything, thought we could hang out or something" said Ephram.

"I would love to dog, but I have a hot date today" replied Bright.

"Oh yeah that's cool who is she?" asked Ephram

"Umm…Nancy…no wait Nicole, yeah Nicole that's her name" answered Bright

"So sounds like you really like this girl" laughed Ephram. He was just thinking about how Bright was with his women, so unattached, free from emotion, so unlike himself. He was glad about that, yeah he had been hurt but he would rather of had that short period of happiness then none at all.

"Not exactly bro, were just going to go have a little fun" said Bright, he couldn't imagine ever seriously liking someone. It just wasn't possible for him. He was having too much fun with life right now.

"Whatever you say man, have fun with Nicole today…see ya" said Ephram

"Yeah you too dog, sorry we couldn't hang out. Maybe if you were a little more attractive we could go pick up chicks" joked Bright with his best friend.

"Ha ha ha very funny Bright…later man" said Ephram. He didn't take offence to what Bright said, because he knew he was only joking. Plus he would just have to find something else to do that day.

"Later dude" Bright said then hung up.

-

As for Mindy and Madison they were having a great time. It had been so long since they hung out together because of work and what not. They were glad they had this time to just be themselves and hang out. The girls lived with each other back in NYC, but rarely got any quality time together. Other then the hi's and bye's they shared during the day.

"I'm glad you came Maddy." Said Mindy while she was driving.

"Yeah me too, I needed this time away" replied Madison

"True you needed some quality Mindy time in your system" joked Mindy

"Yeah that must be it" laughed Madison "But honestly I just needed to get away from the city for a bit, things were starting to move really fast at work" said Madison

"I know what you mean. This summer is going to be fun though. I don't care what I have to do to keep it that way." Replied Mindy

"Well I'm all for that idea. I want it to be fun and most importantly drama free" sighed Madison.

"Yes especially that! I've had to do too much damage control to go back to all that drama" said Mindy "Just promise me something though" she asked

"Sure what is it Mind?" questioned Madison

"What ever you do, just keep in mind people do things for a reason ok?" said Mindy. She was thinking about Ephram when she said that. She was the only one who knew why he _really _let Madison go. It wasn't because he wanted to it was for other reasons, he _had _to. She promised she wouldn't tell Madison and had kept her word. Madison didn't know the truth, but Mindy felt like she soon would.

"Ok Mindy, whatever that means" said a clueless Madison. what is she talking about thought Madison.

"Good now enough of that where do you wanna head first?" asked Mindy regarding there choice of shopping areas. She didn't want to spend anymore time on the subject of her promise. She thought Madison might start asking question, and they would be questions she couldn't answer it just wasn't her place. That was Ephraim's job, and she wasn't about to do it for him. Not only that, but Madison would probably hate her for it for the rest of her life. She hid something from her best friend, and the only reason she had was because she was told it was best for the situation. Nothing more nothing less. Yeah she felt horrible, but if it was the only way to prevent Madison from getting hurt then she was willing to put her feelings aside. That's what best friends do right?

"Um…how about the mall? Were close by anyway." Answered Madison

"Good idea, I was thinking the same thing. No wonder were best friends" replied Mindy, making the turn heading to the mall.

"Yeah I can always count on you Minds." Said Madison to her best friend. She was glad that she had someone like Mindy. She was her support system ever since they moved to NYC they had become closer then ever, and were each other's rocks.

"Yeah same here Maddy. Now enough with all this gushy stuff we have some serious shopping to do!" enthused Mindy, pulling into the Denver shopping mall.

"OK LETS DO IT!" replied Madison with just as much enthusiasm. Linking arms the girls made their way into the mall planning to shop until they dropped.

-

Meanwhile back on Ephram's side he finally figured out what he was gonna do for the day. He wanted to head out to Denver to do a little shopping. He had a few things to pick up, and he figured what better time then now. Not wanting to go alone he figured he needed some company. Calling the closest person to his house, and the first person to come to mind he dialed Nina's number.

"Hello" replied Nina when she answered the phone

"Hey Nina is Hannah there?" asked Ephram.

"Yeah she is let me get her for you" said Nina

"Hey Ephram" answered Hannah once she got to the phone.

"Hey, so what are you doing today?" questioned Ephram.

"Well do you mean before or after my hot date?" joked Hannah. She knew Ephram knew she didn't have plans.

"Um…after" laughed Ephram playing along. "Seriously though, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the mall in Denver for the day." Said Ephram

"Yeah I think that can be arranged. When are you leaving?" asked Hannah

"Now, you in?" answered Ephram

"Sure thing sounds fun. I'll be right over. Bye" Replied Hannah hanging up the phone. After telling Nina where she was going and getting her permission she headed next door.

Once Hannah got there the two got in the car and headed out to Denver. The ride there was fun Ephram was never nervous around Hannah, and neither she around him. They were comfortable with one another, and it showed in their friendship. Ephram had been their for her when she was going through the situation with her father, and her testing. Through that they bonded, and were a constant in each others life. Although neither thought anything more then friendship of the other, and that's what made it great for both of them. It was strictly friendship. Finally getting to Denver a couple of hours later, they got out of the car and made their way to the mall. Neither expecting what was going to happen the rest of the day.

**P.S. - I know a lot of you wanna know about the break up and you soon will. Just bare with me it's coming up. Read AND review please. Thanks!**


	8. Run in's

They had been in the mall for a few hours. He had forgotten how much he hated shopping. He was a guy shopping just wasn't in his system, he thought as they were walking to the food court to grab some much needed lunch.

"Okay what are you up for?" asked Hannah observing all the different food choices.

"Um…hard to say, my brain isn't functioning properly right now. The shopping is starting to eat at my brain." joked Ephram.

"Okay then pizza it is. And if I do recall correctly this was your brilliant idea." Said Hannah laughing at how Ephram was being a drama queen.

"Well I am able to make a mistake every once in a while" replied Ephram, while guiding Hannah to a seat.

"Oh I forgot the all mighty Ephram Brown could do that" said Hannah while giving Ephram a playful nudge.

"Very funny Hannah. Why don't I go get the pizza while you guard the table? Sound good?" Asked Ephram.

"Yup sounds like a plan. Hurry up though I'm starving" replied Hannah

"Will do! You like pepperoni right?" questioned Ephram making his way to the line. He already knew the answer she loved pepperoni, all their movie nights had taught him that. He just thought he would ask incase she wanted something else, but like usual she didn't.

Leaving Hannah he knew that even though he was starting to complain, he was having fun. He was able to forget what ever he was thinking about before he got to the mall. Hannah and himself were always able to help each other forget their problems. That was one of the amazing things about their friendship.

Walking to the pizza stand he had to pass by many people on his way, bumping and pushing his way through the crowd. Walking past a few people he thought he spotted someone he knew in a near by store, so he slowed his pace. Walking out of one of the stores was Mindy. He felt angry seeing her all alone; he wondered what happened to her friend. Walking out of the food court slightly he made his way towards her.

"So you ditched me to go shopping by yourself? You could have just said so." Said Ephram as he approached Mindy

Whipping around to see who was talking to her she was caught by surprise. "I told you I had to entertain a friend, and that is just what I'm doing" replied Mindy

"Oh I see, well actually I don't where is she?" he asked her all the while thinking she was actually alone.

"She had to go to the bathroom. She should be back any minute" said Mindy before she could take back her words.

"Oh cool then I'll wait and you can introduced me to her." Replied Ephram. If she was telling the truth then this would be no problem.

"Why wait Ephram, you're here with someone aren't you?" questioned Mindy, trying to avoid him seeing Madison right now. This was supposed to be a stress free day, and this 'meeting' would go against all that.

"Yeah I am, and unlike you I would be happy to introduce you to her." Replied Ephram raising his eyebrows.

"Ok how about we do that, lets go meet your friend." Said Mindy trying to get out of the spot where she was going to meet Madison. She couldn't have them running into each other like this.

"Ha ha ha, well you seem excited" laughed Ephram

"Oh I am I finally get to meet 'the girl'" said Mindy remembering the girl he was mentioning in Mamma Joy's the other day.

"This is….." Ephram began to speak when Mindy cut him off

"I know I won't embarrass you, this is your first date with her isn't it?" asked Mindy.

"Yeah, yeah it is so just try and be cool" said Ephram. He didn't want to deny that Hannah was his crush, because then she might start to question him again; and he wasn't ready for that, not yet anyway.

"Me? Not cool, that's just not possible Brown." Replied Mindy with a sarcastic laugh.

Getting to the table Hannah looked up to only see Ephram at first "It's about time! Did they get you to make the pizza?" joked Hannah "Oh wait you don't even have a pizza" she replied, looking at him with an odd look.

"No I actually saw someone I knew on the way." Said Ephram pointing to Mindy.

"Hi" said Mindy

"Hannah, Mindy. Mindy Hannah." Replied Ephram introducing the two girls.

"Hi" said Hannah extending her hand to Mindy. "Wanna sit with us? He was planning on getting pizza eventually" She asked while laughing at Ephram's short attention span.

"No I can't I'm actually here with a friend. Just came to say hi. Sorry maybe another time." replied Mindy to Hannah's invitation. She had to leave quickly before Madison came looking for her.

"Oh that's ok well it was nice meeting you." Said Hannah.

"You to." Mindy replied "See ya Ephram" she said while giving him a hug then leaving to go find Madison.

"So the pizza, I'll go get that now" laughed Ephram.

"That would be a good idea, and this time try and stick to the plan genius. I'm hungry" joked Hannah; she loved poking fun at Ephram, just as much as he did doing it to her.

"Sure thing. I promise not to come back until I have a pizza." Said Ephram leaving once more.

Walking back to where she was supposed to meet Madison, she saw her standing there.

"There you are, I thought I was in the wrong place." Said Madison

"Nope you got it right. I was just talking to someone I know" replied Mindy. Although she partly told the truth she wasn't going into detail.

"Oh really anyone I know?" asked Madison

"Nope, no one you know. Just an old collage friend." Replied Mindy. Now wasn't the time to tell her Ephram was maybe 20 feet away.

"Okay well we still grabbing lunch? I'm starved." Questioned Madison.

"You still want lunch? You sure you want to get it here? They don't have much of a selection." Said Mindy. She was trying her hardest to get Madison to leave so they could get out of there.

"Mindy we haven't eaten all day, I'm starving I could go for anything right now." Replied Madison, while making her way into the food court.

"Fine, just not pizza ok?" said Mindy. She knew that if they avoided that line up maybe they would avoid seeing Ephram.

"Okay, Mindy. Whatever you say." Laughed Madison, wondering why Mindy was being weird all of a sudden.

"Lets hurry I'm starting to get tired. I want to leave as soon as were done ok?" asked Mindy. She knew she was going to drastic measures to keep Madison and Ephram apart, but it was for the best right now wasn't it?

"Yeah we can leave after we eat I just….." Madison had bumped into some jerk who had his head turned and wasn't watching where he was going.

"Oh sorry" Replied the guy turning around. "I didn't mean to…"

"Ephram…" replied Madison finally getting a look at the guy who just almost knocked her over.

"Madison…" said Ephram. He could hardly breathe; she was standing right in front of him. What he had wanted for so long was standing not even a foot away.

"So much for the stress free day" said Mindy to herself, so that no one else could hear.

**A/N: **There you go another chapter! Hope you enjoy it. I know there was no e/m interaction, but i couldn't give it all away now lol. Well any who read and review. I need more reviews to know if i should keep going or not. See ya

-Anna


	9. Meeting in the mall

**Chapter 8**

"Ephram…" replied Madison finally getting a look at the guy who just almost knocked her over.

"Madison…" said Ephram. He could hardly breathe; she was standing right in front of him. What he had wanted for so long was standing not even a foot away. He looked to Mindy as if for some way to tell him he wasn't dreaming. He couldn't find his voice he was in utter shock.

Madison didn't know what to do all she could think about was how awkward this was becoming. Trying to kill the silence all she could think of was "Hi"

"Hi" he replied and before he could think of what he was doing he reached over and hugged her. It didn't last very long, but he felt her arms wrap around him, and to him that was all that mattered. He had wanted to do that for so long. "By the way sorry for the near death experience" he joked trying to lighten things up.

"Its okay I got life insurance back home" replied Madison. She couldn't help but laugh at his joke; it was the same Ephram she remembered.

Just as he was about to reply another voice chimed in "Did you go on another detour Brown?" Laughed Hannah as she approached Ephram.

Looking back to see Hannah approach, he couldn't help but think uh oh. "Nope no detour this time. I ran into some people… literally" replied Ephram.

"Oh that's cool. Hi Mindy, long time no see" kidded Hannah.

"Yeah it has been a while hasn't it." Laughed Mindy "Sorry to drag him away… again."

"Its ok at least this time he actually got the pizza." Replied Hannah.

All the while Madison just sort of stood there wondering who this girl was. She hadn't seen her before; she thought she must be new to the town. Ephram seemed to be fascinated by her, and she with him. Thoughts kept running through her mind. Were they together? What was he like now? What was she like? He looks amazing, and she's cute. She hated that she was thinking these things, she wasn't suppose to be.

"Oh I almost forgot Madison this is Hannah. Hannah this is Madison." Replied Ephram, breaking Madison out of her thoughts.

"Nice to meet you Hannah." Said Madison reaching out her hand.

"Same here." Replied Hannah taking Madison's hand.

"So were you girls gonna get a bite to eat" asked Ephram. He was looking directly at Madison when he asked.

"Nope I strictly came into the food court so I could get trampled over by random guys" laughed Madison.

"Well in that case I'm glad I could help you with that." Joked Ephram. He loved how the awkwardness just seemed to vanish as soon as they got into their little bantering.

"I'm sure you are. You weren't the one being trampled on." Kidded Madison.

"Good point. So like I was saying if you guys were planning on grabbing something why don't you join us?" questioned Ephram. He couldn't bear just letting her go so fast. He needed to be with her more, even if it was just for a few minutes. He would take whatever he could get at this point.

"Um…I'm not to sure Ephram. Mindy said she was in a hurry to leave. So we might just get it to go." Replied Madison. She was happy that things weren't awkward at the moment, but wasn't really willing to test the waters and see if things would stay that way. Especially if his 'friend' was here, that would just make things much weirder then they needed to be.

"No that's ok Maddy, I'm feeling better. No need to rush we can stay for lunch" said Mindy. She knew Madison wanted to leave, but she wasn't about to just let Madison and Ephram slip through each others fingers that easily. Whether Ephram had a girl friend or not.

"Problem solved then, we have pizza." Said Ephram raising the box in his hand. "And surprisingly it is not destroyed" laughed Ephram.

"Well follow me the tables this way." replied Hannah.

While she turned around Ephram put his hand on Hannah's lower back unintentionally. This was simply just a way to not lose her in the crowd, but to others who didn't know them thought differently; others being Madison. She knew it was a simple hand gesture, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. That used to be her, once upon a time.

Sitting down at the table they were all eating and talking. Mindy was sort of carrying the conversations, as to avoid any uncomfortable silence or awkward topics. Both Ephram and Madison were more then happy to give her control of this situation. It made things a lot less uncomfortable. This way they were both able to learn more about each other, without having to personally ask any questions.

All through lunch Ephram listened to every single, word, giggle, or comment Madison made. It was all like music to his ears. He couldn't think of anything he would rather be doing at that moment. He couldn't help but see how she had changed, but also how much of the old Madison was still there. Her hair was different, she had bangs now. She seemed to know who she was more now, and wasn't afraid. She had confidence, and it showed. He however wasn't intimidated by it, because he knew her too well to know that she wasn't stuck up. Her laugh was the same. He loved her laugh, if he could make her laugh all day he would. Seeing her happy made him happy, and right now he was happy.

Madison much like Ephram was fixed on every word he said. He had changed so much since the last time they had seen each other. He was way more mature, if that was even possible. His sarcasm was still very much present. She loved that about him; only he was able to keep up with her sarcasm. They seem to perfectly match each other in that area and as for her many other areas as well. She could tell he was still as caring, and as sensitive as he always was. She also couldn't help but notice the way he was looking at her; she imagined it was the same way she was looking at him. With a sense of belonging, and only the two of them could have seen that look. She could safely rule out that Hannah was not his girl friend. She didn't know for sure, but she just had a feeling. The way he looked at her was different, if that made any sense she thought.

After having an overly extended lunch, consisting of catching up and getting to know each other. Hannah remembered that she and Ephram needed to head home.

"Yeah I guess your right. We were here longer then we thought." Replied Ephram. He really didn't want to go, but it's not like he could stay in one place forever.

"Yeah us too we better go Maddy." Said Mindy.

"Sure thing. I think I've had all the shopping I can get for one day." Said Madison. Reluctant to leave, but getting up any way.

"Are you sure that's even possible for you girls." Said Ephram referring to all the girls he was with.

"Very funny, Brown. And yes it is possible. I mean almost getting ran over takes a lot out of a person." Laughed Madison.

"Whatever you say Maddy, if you wanna get technical you ran into me." Replied Ephram. He knew that would just get her going, and that is just the reaction he wanted.

Madison was a little taken a back. Not by his comment, but by what he called her Maddy, she missed him calling her that. Finally responding she said "Me? You weren't even…." Then it hit her he was trying to get under her skin "I see what your trying to do, but you forgot I know you too well" replied Madison. As she nudged him a little she didn't expect to say something along those lines, but it just slipped out.

A little shocked that she actually made contact all Ephram could come up with was "Yeah I guess I did." Which didn't seem to be enough, but all he could do was stare into her eyes when he said this. She was looking right back at him, and for a moment it was just the two of them. No one else mattered.

"See just like old time" replied Mindy "You two arguing, me trying to pry you two apart" joked Mindy

"Yeah….well I guess we should go huh Mind." Questioned Madison, a little uncomfortable after Mindy's last comment.

"Yeah us too. See you guys later. I'll meet you in the car Ephram" replied Hannah. She hugged both girls, and then left so Ephram could say good-bye.

"Well I better go I'll see you Mindy" said Ephram, leaning in to hug her.

"You too Jailbait, and call me because this doesn't count for our plans we had" she said.

"I know, I know. And I will no worries." Replied Ephram. Looking at Madison he said "I guess I have to say good-bye to you too huh?"

"Yeah I guess so, see you Ephram" replied Madison.

"Yeah see you Madison. Hey maybe when I call Mindy we can all make plans. Kind of like a repeat of today. Except no trampling over you." Asked Ephram in his regular rambling way. He was going out on a limb, and he was nervous about it.

"Yeah that'd be ok. I might actually like not being nearly killed" laughed Madison; she loved how he would ramble. It showed her, in his own little way that somewhere deep down he cared.

"Ok then it's settled. See you soon then" he said, and just like before gave her a short hug.

A/N: There you go! another Chapter and not so long between updates, i think that might be a record lol. Well hope you liked it. I didn't want them being all lovey dovey, now so i hope it was enough for you. There will be more i promise, just as long as you review! See ya.

-Anna


	10. Unresolved Feelings

It was like breathing for the first time. Like adrenaline rushing through your body. He still couldn't believe it had happened. After almost two years of dreaming about it, it had finally occurred. He had seen her; Madison had been right in front of him. Each time he thought about it, it never played out like that. But then again this was life, and things didn't always go as planned. He had learned that the hard way, and Madison was the perfect example of that. He had wanted her and loved her so much, but still had to let her go.

"So that was Madison huh?" asked Hannah breaking the silence and Ephram out of his thoughts. "She's 'the' girl isn't she?"

"Yes that was Madison, I did get it right when I introduced you two didn't I?" joked Ephram.

"Ha Ha smartass, now stop avoiding the question" retorted Hannah.

"Fine I guess you can say she's 'the' girl, but that was a long time ago. A lot happened back then that can never be changed. Plus I'm different now, and so is she." Said Ephram.

"Wow, but come on you still like her don't you" question Hannah.

This was the first time he had been seriously asked this question since he last saw her. Although the question was simple enough, and he already knew the answer it made him think. Yeah he still loved her there was no questioning that, but would she still love him? Would he love the new her? His mind was going a mile a minute, but the question that he couldn't get out of his head was would she ever trust me again?

"Like I said before we're different now Han, so who knows what's gonna happen." Replied Ephram. He was giving her an honest answer, but he knew she wouldn't accept it.

"Alright Mr. Vague you wanna play it that way, by all means go right ahead. But don't you come crawling to me for my expert love advice" joked Hannah

"What? I was being honest. You know I would tell you. Plus when did you become such an, and I quote "expert at love advice"?" asked Ephram as he continued to drive home.

"Well since…never, but it sounded good at the time. Plus I thought it would make you cave. I am wise beyond my years Brown." Laughed Hannah "But if you insist sigh I won't pressure you, but you gotta admit hell of a meeting right?" joked Hannah

"Yeah I definitely didn't see that one coming today. I mean I wanted to see her so bad, and then all of a sudden it was just there. That moment, that was supposed to be perfect. And completely wasn't." Said Ephram.

"That's what happens when you build things up in your mind. They never end up reaching your expectations. You just have to see where things go Ephram. You gotta let them flow on there own, you can't always push everything." Replied Hannah. She knew how persistent Ephram could be. She just wanted him to proceed with caution; she didn't want him to get hurt…again.

"I guess you are wise beyond your years huh? And if your trying to say what I think you are, I'm not gonna rush into anything. I was thinking the same thing you are. To just let things play themselves out." Said Ephram. He had meant all of it, but he knew he would try his best to get her back. That was just who he was. Yes he believed in fate I mean that what got him and Madison together, but he also believed in fighting for what you want. And he wanted Madison.

"Good I didn't want to resort to physical violence to get you to see things my way" laughed Hannah.

"Yeah me neither, you being so big and all" joked Ephram receiving a shut up from Hannah. "So do you wanna go home or to my place" asked Ephram as they drove into town.

"Well does it really make a difference genius we live right next door, but I think I'll head home. All your love drama is making me tired" laughed Hannah giving Ephram a playful nudge.

"Ha ha, hey watch it I'm driving here" joked Ephram as he pulled into Hannah's drive way. "See you Han, and thanks for coming with me today. I had fun" said Ephram as Hannah got out.

"Your welcome and I had fun too. See you tomorrow Ephram" replied Hannah as she made her way inside.

Meanwhile with the girls.

Madison couldn't get the meeting out of her head. Yes it was great to see him, but it was too soon for her. Seeing him brought back a lot of stuff and not all of it was good. Plus him looking so good didn't help much, she thought. She had expected to run into him, it was Everwood for crying out loud, but she wanted to do it on her own terms. Not like this, not by chance.

"So weird day huh?" asked Mindy as they sat in their living room eating ice cream. Madison had been quite the whole ride home, and still hadn't said much. And the silence was killing Mindy.

"You can defiantly say that again! It's for sure going in the books" replied Madison.

"Well how do you feel? Was it good? Bad? Most importantly do you wanna kill me?" question Mindy. She wanted Madison to open up. She wasn't gonna let her close herself off again.

"Um…I don't know Mind. I guess it was a little of both. And no I don't want to kill you…at least not yet" said Madison

"Well that's good to know. Now I can close both eyes tonight" joked Mindy

"Yeah no worries you're safe. I don't blame you. I just really wasn't ready to see him so soon. Especially not like that" replied Madison grabbing the ice cream from Mindy.

"I know it must have been tough, but it had to happen right? At least now you've gotten it over with. The first awkward encounter." Said Mindy.

"True, but I think there will be many more to follow. He did say he would call to go out again. It's not like I didn't want to see him I just wanted it to be on my own terms. Seeing him brought back a lot of stuff" replied Madison.

"I'm guessing not all of it was good huh?" asked Mindy, she hated seeing her friend like this, and thought the best thing to get her to do was talk about it.

"No it was definitely not all good. I just kept thinking about how much he hurt me, yet despite that how much I still care about him. That's not right is it Mind?" asked Madison. She was torn between herself. She couldn't deny what she still felt, but could she let herself trust him again? She didn't have that answer right now; in fact she didn't have a lot of answers at the moment.

"Of course its right Maddy, he was the first guy you ever truly loved. He was your first a lot of things. Just like you were to him. Feelings like that just don't go away. I know it's hard, but maybe after this everything will be better. What your feeling is normal, you're only human Maddy. You have a heart." Said Mindy, she was trying to give good advice but be supportive at the same time. She just hated the circumstances.

"Your right, I guess I just have to deal with it. I can't ignore the problem anymore. I…." was all Madison could get out before the phone started ringing. "I'll get it" she replied as she got up.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but my computer has been a little crazy. And I've been really busy. I'm on break now for a couple more days so I'll try and update again for you ). I know there's no E/M interaction, but I wanted you to see the reaction from both after the meeting. So like always Read AND Review. They all mean a lot. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**-Anna**


	11. A Phone call and some memories

Previously

"Your right, I guess I just have to deal with it. I can't ignore the problem anymore. I…." was all Madison could get out before the phone started ringing. "I'll get it" she replied as she got up.

**………………**

Reaching for the phone before a second thought entered her mind she answered "Hello"

"Hi, um… it's Ephram". He replied once she picked up.

"Oh, hi Ephram. How are you? Wait I know how you are I just saw you. I take that back. So um…did you want something, did you want me to pass you to Mindy?" asked Madison. She couldn't help but ramble, he wasn't suppose to be on the other end of the phone. At least not yet anyway.

"Wow, so you still ramble huh?" laughed Ephram

"Yeah I guess something's never change." She replied "so did you want Mindy?" she questioned again. She really didn't want to be talking to him, especially with all the thoughts she had going on in her head.

"Oh yeah sure but I was actually calling to see what the both of you were doing tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to help me out with something." Said Ephram, He knew Madison all too well, and knew she wanted nothing more then to get out of this conversation.

"Well I don't know what were doing tomorrow, I'll go get Mindy. You can talk to her about it. Hold on." Said Madison as she put the phone down and went to go get Mindy.

"MINDY…PHONE." Yelled Madison. As Mindy approached Madison had to warn her. "Look its Ephram on the phone asking what were doing tomorrow, and I think you already know my answer. Right?" Madison inquired

Rolling her eyes Mindy just replied with a "yeah of course I do, I wasn't born yesterday." Even though Madison had given her a heads up, she was gonna do things a little differently this time.

"Hey Jailbait." Said Mindy when she picked up the receiver.

"Well hello to you too." Replied Ephram, at his very unlikable old nickname.

"So you just couldn't wait to talk to me again could you? Miss me already" question Mindy in a joking manner. All the while Madison just stood there listening to Mindy's part of the conversation imagining what Ephram was saying.

"You know me too well. I just HAD to call you as soon as I got home. I couldn't get you out of my head." Joked Ephram right back "But actually Ms. Conceited I was calling to see what you guys were doing tomorrow I need some help." Asked Ephram.

"I've been in town 3 days and you're already asking for favors. So what did you have in mind?" replied Mindy.

"I have a party to plan and I sort of need some girl perspective." Said Ephram. Although he already knew that wasn't true he could probably handle it on his own, he just really wanted to see Madison again. He already missed her and it hadn't even been a couple of hours.

"Won't your 'girlfriend' be able to help you out? Why do you need us?" asked Mindy referring to Hannah

"Actually Hannah is busy tomorrow, and one of you know the girl a little better then Hannah does. Delia's birthday is coming up in a few days, and when she comes back I wanted to surprise her." Said Ephram. He and his sister had bonded a lot since Madison left, and he wanted to do something special for her when she got back from her trip with their father.

"Well in that case of course we'll help. What time do you want us to be there?" replied Mindy. She saw Madison cringe at the sound of we'll be there. Boy was she gonna hear it when she hung up, she thought.

"Actually I was thinking I would pick you guys up, it's easier. Is that okay, around 10:00?" asked Ephram.

"Sounds perfect see you tomorrow jailbait." Said Mindy

"Yeah see you tomorrow thanks for helping me out." Said Ephram as he hung up.

As soon as Mindy hung up the phone Madison hit her in the arm

"We'll help you out" Madison said quoting Mindy with her arms. "I do recall telling you that I didn't want to go did I not?" Asked Madison

"Well technically you said you know what I mean, you were very vague. That could have meant anything. Plus your gonna like what were doing" said Mindy

"I doubt it. Unless of course it involves giving either of you pain" said Madison only half joking

"Well unfortunately were gonna have to save that activity for another day, but we are helping him out with a friend of yours' birthday party" said Mindy trying to hold back her laughter

"This isn't funny and, I don't know what you're talking about, so therefore I'm not going" Said Madison. She had no clue what 'friend' Mindy was referring to, until it struck her "Delia?" asked Madison remembering the little girl she had become so close with. Breaking up with Ephram was one thing, but it also meant not getting to see Delia, and that killed Madison.

"Yeah it's her birthday in a few days and Ephram thought you might wanna help out, and be there for her party. So you up for it?" replied Mindy

"Yeah I guess, I mean I really do wanna see her. I miss that little girl." said Madison.

"Good then its all set he'll be here at 10. I'm going to bed. Night" said Mindy as she walked into her room.

"Night." Replied Madison, as she went to go sit back on the couch. She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

All she could think about when she sat there was how awkward tomorrow was going to be, and if she would be able to control herself and her emotions around him. It had been almost a year since they were together and it still felt like it all happened yesterday, the pain was still so fresh when it surfaced and she didn't know what to do with it all. She had buried it all behind her when she left for New York, found a way to hide her emotions. But she couldn't do that now, she would never be able to hide how she felt around him, he knew her too well just like she knew him. The day that she left was so hard for her. Standing in the airport she kept thinking he would come and ask her to stay, that he would take back every hurtful thing he said but eventually she gave up hope and got on the plane. Thinking of this made her want to cry, or get up and go home, but she knew that wasn't possible something was making her stay. Maybe she wanted to fix things, be able to move on or move forward. The one thing she did know however was that, she wasn't gonna let Ephram Brown take down the walls she had been building for a year, not now or ever again. Especially since she was crushed the last time he did it.

_Flashback…_

**A/N: First off sorry for the wait. Second of all, sorry for the cliffhanger but at least in the next chapter you'll get to see what happened from Madison's point of view. Well hope you liked it! Now please Read and Review because I honestly appreciate all of them and don't know if everyone likes it, or if I should continue. Well enough of me talking ENJOY!**

** -Anna**


	12. A walk down memory lane

_**Flashback**_

_It had been a week since the letter from the university had arrived. It had been so long since she applied that she had totally forgotten about it. Her life was absolutely perfect, and now it might just get even better. The only problem was that it required her to leave Everwood, and enter a world so unknown to her. That of course was the world of New York City. A place she had heard so much about from Ephram, the guy she was head over heels in love with. He was the reason that would make leaving so hard to do. That is of course was if she chose to go, and pursue this great opportunity. _

_Telling Ephram about the letter was probably the hardest thing Madison had ever had to do at this point in her life. How do you tell someone you love that you're thinking about leaving them, to go to start something that has nothing to do with them? Madison had had the hardest time finding the answer to this question, until she finally couldn't keep the news to herself._

Remembering the day as though it was yesterday Madison recalled the day she told Ephram.

_She was at the Brown's house babysitting Delia as she usually did Monday's through Friday. Delia was upstairs and Ephram had just walked in the door from school. _

"_Hey you" Said Ephram as he made his way toward Madison. Wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss._

"_Hey you back, I missed you." Replied Madison returning the kiss Ephram just gave her._

"_Well I am the miss-able type, or so I've been told." Joked Ephram as he held Madison not wanting to let her go just yet._

"_Oh really told by whom?" asked Madison as she placed her hands on his shoulders while he held her. "Because I don't recall ever inflating your ego that much" said Madison with a smirk as she titled her head to the side._

"_My ego is not inflated I assure you, but I can't help it if I'm miss-able and you just can't admit it" said Ephram with a laugh as he gave her a peck on the lips, which she gladly accepted. He loved these little moments he had with Madison, they made everything worth wild. _

"_Whatever lover boy. I actually have to talk to you about something that's a little more serious than the subject of you being missed" replied Madison as she strummed her fingers on his shoulders. _

"_Oh really what is it? Is it something bad?" he replied as he let go of her and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge._

"_Well it depends on how you look at it. I got a letter." Said Madison as she watched Ephram's expressions closely._

"_O…K, what kind of letter was it?" said Ephram a little confused. What could be so serious about a letter?_

"_A letter from the university…of NYU. I...I got accepted there Ephram. They want me to attend this fall." She replied glad to get it off her chest, but worried about his reaction._

"_Wow um…I don't know what to say. This is huge for us." Said Ephram as he tried to process everything. _

"_I know that's why I needed to tell you before I sent the letter in." she replied before she had time to think of what she had said._

"_Oh so your going? Were you even gonna tell me you were leaving. Cause last time I checked fall was like two weeks away Madison." Said Ephram with anger and hurt in his voice._

"_To answer your first question yeah I think I am gonna go. Its only for a year Eph, I just have to finish my course there. Please don't be mad I really need you support on this." She said pleading with him to understand. _

"_Don't be mad? How do you want me to do that? You're the only reason why I actually like this place, and your leaving." He replied with more emotion then he had ever showed her. As she started to approach him he backed away._

"_I have to go…I can't be here right now." Said Ephram as he rushed through the front door in record time. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It had been almost a week and a half since Ephram left the house since Madison last talked to him. He wouldn't answer her phone calls, and when she was at the Browns he always avoided any sort of contact. He just wasn't willing to work things out. This was killing Madison because in just 3 weeks time she was suppose to get on a plane and leave for New York, and she wanted him to be there to see her off. _

_Finally getting to the point where she couldn't stand all the tension between them Madison decided to fix the problems between them, or at least try. It was now or never, and the timing was in her favor. Delia was sleeping over at Britney's and Dr. Brown was working late, so Madison seized the moment. Ephram wouldn't be expecting her so she waited on the porch till he got home. Finally seeing him walk up the walk way she made herself noticed. _

"_You know in some places this is considered stalking" Said Ephram once he saw her._

"_Yeah well I figured you've done it so many times, I wanted to see what it was like" replied Madison referring to all the times Ephram had waited around for her to apologize after something he had done._

"_As you can see the fun is minimal, and well you don't even have any props. So I don't see how this can work" said Ephram with a small smile remembering what she had once said._

"_Please just talk to me. I hate the way things are between us. Just let me explain okay?" asked Madison as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. _

_Making his way up the porch steps Ephram opened the front door. "Come in" was all he said to her._

_Once inside there was an awkward silence between them. Ephram finally broke it._

"_Did you have something to say?" he asked in an almost harsh tone._

"_Um…yeah I did. Look I want us to work things out. I don't want to leave with things like this Ephram." Madison said kind of shocked at his tone._

"_Would it really make a difference Madison? Your still leaving so what ever happens between us doesn't matter anymore." Replied Ephram turning away and walking toward the fireplace._

"_How can you say that? Of course it matters I want us to work out Ephram. I don't want this to be the end." She said trying to get him to understand how she felt._

"_Well I'm not so sure I feel the same way." Replied Ephram _

"_Wow…okay this isn't how things were suppose to go." Said Madison expressing her thoughts out loud. "Look at what we have and your just gonna throw it all away? Doesn't this mean anything to you?" asked Madison referring to their relationship. She was getting a little mad at the way he was acting. What had happened to the Ephram she knew in the last week and a half?_

"_You know what I'm not so sure this does mean anything to me anymore. If you're willing to throw it all away, why should I give a damn? This has all been a waste of my time." Said Ephram in a bitter tone. It was as if he was lying to himself. _

"_Well please tell me how you really feel Ephram. Where is all this coming from? I thought your were happy?" asked Madison. She was now on the verge of tears, she didn't want it to end like this. Why was he saying these things that hurt her so much?_

"_Well I guess you thought wrong. I'm not happy, and this is all coming from me…what did you expect? I don't want us anymore, just leave Madison I don't even want to hear it anymore." Said Ephram as he made his way to the door holding it open for Madison to leave._

"_sigh ok I'm gone. I shouldn't have even bothered, I knew I should have never let myself fall in love with you." Replied Madison as she made her way out the door._

_As soon as she got into her car she broke down crying. That had been the worse 10 minutes of her life. She couldn't believe all the horrible things Ephram had said. It was as if it were all coming from a different person. She wondered if he had even meant them. How could I have been so blind? She thought. _

_It wasn't long before anger settled in and she thought she could kill him for making her feel this way. It gave her the momentum to get her to buy the plane ticket for New York. It helped her find some sort of strength through all the awful emotions she was feeling. At times it seemed as if a part of her was missing. There were times when she heard something on the radio or TV and just wanted to call him and tell him about it, but had to remind herself of all the things he said. Remind herself of whom he truly was. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was now or never, she thought as she stood in the airport getting ready to board the plane that would get her out of Everwood, and away from her problems. She still couldn't stop herself from wishing he would run in and apologize for all the things he had said. She wanted him to just tell her one more time that he loved her, that he would be here when she got back. Eventually she gave up on that thought and stopped looking back for him. Mindy had helped her get here; she said it was for the best. And somehow it was as if she was saying it as though she knew. Madison thought this was very weird, but never said anything about it. _

_It wasn't until they called her flight to board that Madison realized she was leaving a life she had known forever, but at this moment that's all she wanted to do. Forget about Everwood; forget about the one guy in Everwood that had broken her heart in a million pieces. She finally got on that plane with the intention of never coming back. Ever._

_**End Flashback.**_

Madison was broken out of her flashback at the sound of a knock at the door. When she woke up she realized she must have fallen asleep because it was now morning, and someone was asking for it knocking like that. Getting up she made her way to the front door.

**A/N: First off SORRY for the major lack in updates. Second off I hope I made up for it this is a very long chapter. So like always read and review, because that's what makes me want to write more. If you have any questions just ask away. Well I'm off ENJOY! -Anna**


	13. A knock at the door

"Who knocks this many times, it's not normal" said Madison out loud revealing her thoughts as she was making her way to the door.

Finally getting there she opened the door, not expecting who was behind it.

"Eph…Ephram. What are you doing here?" she asked in a harsher tone then she anticipated.

"Remember you and Mindy are coming shopping with me today?" he replied back, ignoring her tone of voice.

"Yeah about that….I'm not even ready so you guys can go without me." Said Madison realizing she just answered the door in her pajamas. This would normally be ok, if the person behind the door wasn't Ephram Brown.

"That's ok I have no problem waiting for you, I want you to be there." He replied back to her. He was almost willing to get on all fours and beg her to come, but he would save that as a last resort he thought.

He wanted me there? Why would he want me there? This can't be happening, not now, I'm mad at him! You shouldn't care that he wants you there. He hurt you remember? Thought Madison not responding to Ephram right away. How was she going to get out of this? He was determined to make her go, and convincing Ephram of anything else would be a whole other challenge. "Umm…that's ok really I don't want to keep you, plus I got other things planned for today." Said Madison more determined then before.

"Look I was going to save this as a last resort but if you need me to beg I will" smiled Ephram, trying to get her to come. This whole trip was just a way to get to spend some time with Madison, without her there was no point in going anywhere.

"There's no need to beg" laughed Madison despite her attempts not to. He was always able to get her in a better mood; even if he was the cause for her anger.

"There is a need if you won't come…" was all Ephram could get out before his attention was focused on the stairs where Mindy was descending.

"What's this I hear about begging and Maddy not coming with us?" asked Mindy with a smirk.

"I was just telling Ephram that I'm not going to be able to go shopping with you guys today." Replied Madison, she hoped Mindy would help her out.

"Maddy can I talk to you in the kitchen a second? Excuse us Ephram"said Mindy pushing past Ephram, and grabbing a hold of Madison making her way towards the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" asked Madison tugging her arm away from Mindy's grip.

"Why are you not coming? And please don't tell me it's because you're not dressed, because that's just not going to work with me." Said Mindy wanting the truth from Madison.

"I don't know what you want from me Mindy. I can't go ok! I spent all last night thinking about him, and how much he hurt me, and now you want me to just go sped the day with him like nothing happened?. I can't do that, it hurts too damn much ok?" said Madison with tears in her eyes.

Mindy grabbed Madison and hugged her. "Look I know it hurts Madison, you loved him. But you gotta get over this feeling, and maybe today will help you with that. Plus you said you wanted to help with the party stuff. This could be good for you, and I promise not to leave you alone with him" replied Mindy trying to convince Madison to come.

sigh "Fine I'll come, but I'm doing this for Delia. And trust me when I say if you leave me alone with him I am never speaking to you." Said Madison with a laugh.

"Yeah because that'll last" said Mindy giving Madison a playful shove as they made their way into the living room once again.

Once in the living room Ephram focused him attention on Madison.

"So…did Mindy do a better job convincing you then I did?" he asked, receiving just a nod from Madison.

"Yes I did, she'll be ready in ten minutes." Replied Mindy answering for Madison who started to make her way up the stairs.

When Madison reached the top of the stairs she let her emotions go. She finally let herself cry. It didn't last long, because she knew she had to get ready, but it helped. It strangely made her feel a little less on edge. Being around him used to excite her make her feel special, now it just hurt. It hurt because he was something that she once loved with all her heart, and now she couldn't let herself go back there. Even if that love didn't fade all that much, she just couldn't let herself go back to that pain. She wanted more then anything for him to just wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was ok, but she knew that it would take a long time till they were back at that point. Wiping her eyes and getting ready she refused to think anymore about this. She was determined to make the best out of this day, and some how find a way to co-exist with Ephram.

**A/N: There's your new chapter hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the long wait, and short chapter. I'll have more up soon. Read AND Review!**

**-Anna**


	14. multitasking

It seemed like forever to Ephram as he waited for Madison to come down stairs; while in fact it was only about five or ten minutes. Him and Mindy had started talking about little things, just to keep each other occupied, but his attention soon turned towards the stairs when he heard her come down.

It amazed him how she could look like a million bucks in just ten minutes. She was wearing faded blue jeans, and a layered t-shirt. The clothes were nothing fancy, but somehow she was able to make them look amazing. It was just like her simple, yet great.

"It's about time there Kellner lets get moving, Jailbait over here has been talking my ear off" laughed Mindy as she grabbed her jacket. She had actually been the one doing most of the talking, but seeing Ephram squirm was just too much fun for her.

"Me? If I do remember correctly it was you doing most of the talking. I barely got a word in. Any one who has ever spoken to you will agree with me. You talk way too much" joked Ephram stress the word way. Saying this he received a fake shocked expression from Mindy, and could tell Madison was on the verge of laughing.

"Me talk too much that's crazy, Madison tell I don't talk too much!" said Mindy dragging Madison into her fun little debate with Ephram.

"I'm sooo not getting involved in this one. Plus it's not like I could side. Both of you talk way too much" said Madison finally letting out her laugh, and receiving shocked looks from both Ephram and Mindy. She was determined to make this day the least awkward it could be, and so far she was doing great.

"Well please tell us how you really feel Maddy." Said Mindy between laughs. "So on a more serious note, are we taking your old clunker or are we squeezing into Maddy's Beatle which she refuses to give up?" asked Mindy poking fun at Madison's and Ephram's beat up old cars.

"We could take mine if you want, it may be a 'clunker' but at least it has room" said Ephram quoting Mindy

"Yeah that's fine with me, Mindy can you bare being seen with us in his car.?" Asked Madison sarcastically.

"Yeah I'll just put my head down if we go by anyone I know" laughed Mindy as they made their way to Ephram's car.

"I'll take the back, it's easier to hide in" said Mindy as she approached the car. She could see Madison giving her an evil glare, but she ignored it and gave her a smile.

Getting to the car Madison tried opening her door but it wouldn't budge. "Remember you have to lift then pull" said Ephram referring to Madison's door.

"Oh yeah how could I forget. I hated this door." She said with a smile. She remembered how she could never get it opened when they were dating and he would always have to do it for her.

"Here I got it" said Ephram as he jogged around to her side. "How could I forget that you never got the hang of it." He joked as he opened the door for her, and gave her a smile.

Standing that close to him Madison could see how much his appearance had changed. There was still no doubt in her mind that he was one hell of a good looking guy, and was probably now so more then ever. He had grown out his hair, which made him look older. He was taller, and would she dare say a little more built. The only thing that didn't change was the way he smelt. She loved the way he smelt; it was completely….Ephram. Before she could think about him anymore she got in the car.

"You looked a little out of it there Maddy." Said Mindy with a smile, once Madison was in the car. All Mindy got was a look of I don't know what your talking about from Madison before Ephram got into the car.

"So are we all set?" Asked Ephram receiving nods from both the girls. "Okay then lets get this show on the road" said Ephram as he began to drive.

While they were driving Ephram decided to change the radio station. He reached over but was suddenly stopped by Madison.

"Let me." She said as she grabbed his arm, stopping him from changing the station

"Oh no, this could go on forever." Replied Ephram liking how she was touching him.

"Your right it could, but it would be longer if you did it. This way I'm saving you from your choice of bad music." Said Madison with a smirk

"My bad taste in music? Now that's something I haven't heard in a long time." He replied as he continued to reach for the radio.

"If I'm not mistaken shouldn't you be more focused on the road then on the radio?" asked Madison as she continued to fight for the radio

"Haven't I told you I'm an expert at multitasking? I can do multiple things at a time and one of them is fight for the radio and driving" said Ephram with a laugh. He knew he was fighting a loosing battle, but he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm an expert at winning, so you might as well give up now." Joked Madison, as she finally was able to change the station. "There HA! I win." Said Madison triumphantly, as she sat back in her seat.

"Fine but just so you know, I let you win." Said Ephram with a smile.

"Sure sure, but that's what all the sore losers say." Joked Madison as she playfully nudged him.

"Hey now I'm driving!" said Ephram as he laughed at their banter.

"I thought you were an expert at multitasking, what happened, lose your touch?" asked Madison as she joked around.

**A/N: **There you go another chapter. I think this is the fastest I've updated in…forever lol. Well enjoy! Read AND review.

-Anna


	15. Need a boost?

The ride to the store was a lot more pleasant then any of the three of them had expected it to be. The whole way there was spent talking about things that had no chance of going anywhere important. The past was never mentioned, and at that time neither Ephram nor Madison minded.

Once they got to the mall Ephram parked his car, or what some might say boat and got out.

"So you still can't park can you?" joked Madison as she got out of the car. She knew he had parked perfectly fine, but she couldn't resist poking fun at him. Especially since she had been his teacher.

"Apparently not, but I blame my teacher she wasn't to good herself. Too intense for me." Ephram replied smoothly with a smirk. Madison had been an intense teacher but he loved every minute of it. The day he got his license was the same day he realized she could no longer be just a friend to him. He had too have her.

"Intense huh? I heard she was a pretty cool chick. Not to mention great driver." Said Madison with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess she was okay" replied Ephram giving Madison a playful nudge as they made their way into the store.

Once they got into the mall Mindy made it apparent that the last thing she wanted to do was shop for an 11 year olds birthday, when instead she could be shopping for shoes.

"Look I love you both and I know I said I would help, but Maddy you know I can't resist shoes. Plus I think you guys can manage without me can't you?" said Mindy, not really asking at all.

"Yeah we can manage without you, not a problem" replied Madison. Mindy could have sworn if Madison glared at her any longer she would burn a hole through her head. Madison was giving Mindy the 'you promised you wouldn't do this look'. All Mindy gave her back was the 'It's for your own good look.' Before they knew what hit them Mindy was gone.

"So I guess it's just you and me." Said Ephram, stating the very obvious.

"Yup, it appears so. Think you can handle it?" replied Madison trying to lighten the mood, and get rid of the sudden awkwardness.

"Me? Handle you, um…I think I'll manage." Laughed Ephram. "Just as long as we stay clear of all subjects music and driving wise." He added.

"I think I can avoid mentioning your bad taste in music and you horrible parking for a couple of hours" said Madison giving Ephram a smile over her shoulder as she walked a head of him into the store.

* * *

Shopping with Ephram was always a fun thing to do, Madison thought as he continued to make her laugh. It felt just like old times. They had gone shopping a few times when they were dating, and this is what it felt like. Madison knew she was walking in dangerous territory, but she couldn't help it at the moment. 

"Hey what about the donkey? Do you think we should get that?" asked Ephram who had on a ridiculous Mexican hat. One which he refused to take off despite Madison's many attempts to try doing it for him.

"Why not we've got everything else that an 11 year old could possibly want or need for a birthday party. Heck I wish all this was for my birthday, I better be invited to this party." Laughed Madison. She was only half joking she really did want to go to the party; she couldn't wait to see Delia again.

"Do you really think I would drag you shopping and then not invite you? That would just be down right mean of me." Joked Ephram. "Plus you were going to be part of my surprise. Nothing would surprise her more." Said Ephram.

"Oh I see how it is, I'm just another piece to the party surprise huh?" asked Madison pretending to be offended.

Ephram stopped walking so he could stand in front of Madison "No of course not, I want you there." Ephram replied, _I always want you there_ he thought.

"Good….so how about that donkey?" she said avoiding the awkward moment, and moving past Ephram toward a stack of piñatas.

"Yeah we better get that" Ephram said letting out a cough.

"Oh how about this one?" asked Madison reaching for a piñata on the top shelf.

"No it's okay Madison I got it" Ephram said moving past her. This was an easy thing to do seeing how he was taller then she was. She was no where near reaching the top of the shelf. Then again he was a lot taller, but still no where near the top of that shelf.

"It's ok Ephram I can do it I almost got it." She replied

"Come one you're not tall enough, let me help you. At least let me give you a boost, so you don't hurt yourself." Pleaded Ephram. He knew she wouldn't give up, she never did. She was as stubborn as he was.

"Fine, I guess I could use I boost." sighed Madison. She could admit she couldn't reach by herself, and getting a little help wasn't all that bad especially when it was help from Ephram.

Placing her hands on his shoulder and a foot in his hand Ephram boosted her up without a problem. She felt safe knowing that if she were to slip right now he would catch her. And Ephram felt good knowing that she trusted him enough to hold her up like this.

"Ok I got it." Said Madison once she grabbed the piñata that they wanted. "Mission accomplished, time to come back down." Replied Madison.

Once again she bent down and put her hands on his shoulder and he grabbed her waist and placed her on the floor. His hands remained on her waist when she was on the floor and she just stared at him right in the eyes. Him looking at her with the same intensity.

"We make a good team don't we?" asked Ephram in a barely noticeable whisper.

"Yeah we definitely do." Said Madison in almost the same tone. They were standing so close to each other that she could feel his breath. She knew this could go many different ways, and one of those ways she wanted really badly at the moment. And that was definitely not a good thing.

The moment didn't last too long though they were soon interrupted by the very familiar voice.

"Ephram?...Madison?" the person stood there in front of Ephram and Madison looking very shocked. Ephram slowly dropped his hands from Madison's side.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates. School is over Thursday for me so updates should happen more often. Hope you guys enjoy! Read AND Review as always.**

**-Anna**


	16. My knight in shinning armor

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, I don't know when my next update will be since I'm going on my dance scholarship this Thursday. BTW sorry in advance to lettucehope you can control your BF lol. But don't worry; you have nothing to be panicked about**

His hands dropped to his sides despite how much he wanted to keep them around her waist. Seeing the look on the person in front of him made him want to crawl under a rock. He cared about this person and would die before wanting to hurt them, but he had to be happy too didn't he? As much as he knew he was hurting this person he just wished they would go away so that he could be back in his moment with Madison.

"Amy? Wh…what at are you doing here?" asked Ephram in almost a stutter.

Madison felt like she was a deer caught in the head lights. She hated knowing that she had hurt Amy, or at least that's what she thought she did by the look on Amy's face. On the other hand, Madison could have gone and given Amy a hug. If she hadn't shown up who knows what would have happened between herself and Ephram. Madison just continued to stare at the floor, feeling Amy's glares every once in a while.

"Me…I'm just waiting for Bright to come and get me. I was here with a couple of friends. Obviously I should have waited outside." Amy replied stressing the last part. She avoided any kind of direct eye contact with either Madison or Ephram. The only looks she made were the glares directed at Madison every few seconds.

Amy was the only one who knew Ephram was still in love with Madison, and he was praying to god that she didn't blow his cover.

"That's cool. We're just here to pick up a few things for Delia's birthday party." Said Ephram referring to himself and Madison. He was trying desperately to avoid any sort of tension, while still trying to be polite to Amy. It wasn't the easiest situation for him: his ex-girlfriend and the women he loved, not a good combination.

"Oh yeah Delia's birthday, looks like it should be fun. And your helping because you _used_ to be Delia's babysitter right?" asked Amy referring to Madison in an almost catty way.

"Um…yeah I used to be Delia's babysitter. You already knew that of course. But I'm actually helping as a favor to Ephram, he asked me to come." Replied Madison in a polite tone, while still getting her point across. Madison felt sorry for Amy, but she was not going to take any backlash from her either. She would just try her hardest to be civil.

"Yeah I guess he's always looking for some female companionship. It's just a different female these days" said Amy. She knew she was getting catty but for some reason she couldn't stop herself.

"I guess he just wanted my opinion, Amy. This isn't what you think, not that I should have to explain myself to you. I know Delia pretty well, so he asked me to help that's all this is" replied Madison in the best way she knew how. She was about a second away from snapping at Amy.

"Yeah you _knew_ Delia pretty well. A lot can change in a year. That's how long you were gone for right?" asked Amy. She could tell both Madison and the ever so silent Ephram saw the hidden meaning behind her question.

"Yes. I was gone for about a year, but I think I know Delia well enough to know what she would like at her birthday party. It's not rocket science planning an eleven year olds birthday party. I think we'll manage." Said Madison with a hint of attitude to match that of Amy's. She knew Amy was referring to how the relationships of people in this town have changed. Particularly between Amy and Ephram, but she wasn't going to let on to the fact that she knew.

"Yeah I think you will too. I mean it looked like you were managing just fine before I saw you two." Replied Amy in a tone that showed she was hurt, and annoyed. "It's amazing how quickly someone can recover isn't it?" asked Amy, referring to how fast Ephram seemed to move from her to Madison.

"Yeah I guess it is. And your right we were doing just fine if you must know, and am I suppose to know what you last comment meant? Why don't you stop speaking in code and tell me what you really wanna say Amy." Said Madison. She was fed up, if Amy had something to say, she wanted her to say it. She hated not having the air clear, and Madison had nothing to hide.

"Come on Amy, Madison. Can we just end this please? Amy I'm sorry you had to see what you did, but nothing is going on. Just back off okay? Madison's not the one your mad at, it's me." Replied Ephram finally breaking up the battle of words. He knew Madison didn't need him sticking up for her, she could probably mop the floor with Amy, but she didn't need to be put in this position.

"Of course you would say something like that; you're her knight in shinning armor. I don't know why I even bothered with you. Even when she wasn't around you still thought about her. Why should now, when she's standing right next to you be any different." Said Amy this time her tone lacked Anger, but was filled with confusion and sadness.

"All I can say is I'm sorry Amy, I really am. You gotta believe me, I do care about you. I always will. I…I'm just sorry." Replied Ephram in a heartfelt tone. He had meant every word uttered out of his mouth.

"Well sometime sorry doesn't make it hurt any less Ephram….I have to go. Bye" said Amy as she rushed out of the store.

All Ephram could do was stare at the floor he had no idea what to say to Madison. He knew he owed her an explanation, but how he would start that explanation was unknown. Amy had just told Madison and half the store that he thought about her and cared about her while she was gone. How could he deny that when Madison had just heard it, how would he explain that? Would he have to tell her how he felt? It was all too much for him at the moment.

"Wow, I really missed her while I was gone" said Madison trying to lighten the mood. She knew Ephram was in an awkward position. She could pretty much safely assume that Amy had dated Ephram and fallen in love with him in the time she had been gone. That was easy enough to see, but who could really blame the girl. Madison herself was once in love with him, and possibly still was. She just wanted to make him feel at ease, she wanted to go back into their comfort zone. Plus she knew in time she would get the full explanation. She knew he needed time to put his words together, she understood him.

"Yeah you were really missing out….Sorry you had to hear all that. I guess she's still pretty upset." Replied Ephram.

"Yeah I think we can safely assume that she is still upset." Said Madison with a slight laugh.

"Oh so it wasn't just me then?" joked Ephram. "All in all I think you held your own pretty well" said Ephram.

"You think, I'm just glad I had my knight in shinning armor." Said Madison breaking into laughter.

"Yeah I do come in handy don't I?" asked Ephram laughing along with Madison. He loved how one second it was completely awkward with them and then the next they could just flip back to an area where they were both safe. He loved how she was able to make him feel that way. Not pressured.

"I guess you do have your advantages" said Madison, giving him a playful nudge. "Now let's go pay for this stuff before we run into anyone else" laughed Madison dragging Ephram into a line so they could check out.

Once they were done checking out Ephram glanced at his watch and realized it was time to meet up with Mindy. As soon as they got out of the store they spotted her with what look like a million shoe bags.

"Well it looks like some one went a little shoe happy." Said Ephram once he reached Mindy.

"Yeah and it looks like someone else went a little birthday happy" replied Mindy to all the bags Ephram was carrying.

"Maybe we did go a little over board" laughed Madison at her and Ephram's little shopping spree.

"Well at least were all done. Time to take this show back on the road" replied Mindy making her way to the door.

"Yeah lets get out of here I'm exhausted." Said Ephram making his way outside, holding the door for both girls.

"Thanks. So anything exciting happen to you two while I was gone." Asked Mindy as she walked in front of both Madison and Ephram.

Madison and Ephram both looked at each other with a smile and at the same time replied "Nope".

Both of them knew very well that certain things happened in that store that could have very well changed a lot. They also both knew that there was a talk a head of them that would explain a lot of the unanswered questions.

**There you go! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and those who haven't please due. R&R!**

**-Anna**


	17. Chris

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter hope you like it. Keep up with the reviewing I appreciate every one of them, and they encourage me to update. I love knowing what you guys think of the story. Well here it is. ENJOY!**

It had been a few days since the incident at the mall, and every one of the days that passed seemed to be filled with a tension. A tension that was brought on by what was left unsaid. Anyone who was in a room with both Madison and Ephram could easily point it out. The only people who didn't seem to notice or better yet didn't acknowledge it was, Madison and Ephram themselves.

"Okay I'll see you there tomorrow. 2 o'clock I promise. Bye." Replied Madison as she flipped her phone shut. She had just promised to meet Ephram at his house to set everything up for the party that was supposed to be happening the day after.

"So I take it you and lover boy are meeting up again? You've been doing that a lot lately." Said Mindy once Madison was off the phone. She knew her friend had a weak spot for this one guy in particular, and didn't want her getting hurt again. Especially since it ended horribly the last time.

"Yes we are meeting up_ again_, as you would like to put it. But it's not like that Mindy. We're just putting together Delia's party that's it. I don't want anymore then that." Replied Madison as she picked at her salad while she and Mindy had lunch at Mama Joy's.

"Are you sure about that? Because if I was Ephram I would think it's all systems go to start putting on the moves." Said Mindy. She was curious if Madison was trying to tease Ephram, or if she was really being straight up about her feelings.

"Well lucky for you and Ephram, I'm being up front with him. I'm not looking to go down that road again Mindy; you know how much he hurt me. Were just friends, and I've made that very clear. Whether he likes that or not that's how it is, and that's how it's going to stay." Replied Madison very firmly. She didn't know if she was trying to convince Mindy or herself, but she did know she needed everything she just said to be true. Ephram and she had had a close call in the mall the other day, and Madison didn't want that happening again.

"Good I'm glad. I was worried for a minute there. Ever since that trip to the mall you two have been a little weird. I'm glad it was just my imagination." Said Mindy with a smile as she finished up her meal.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, I'm fine. This summer is strictly about me and you and having fun. Nothing else." Replied Madison with a smile. She had meant what she said. If there was one person in the world who knew how to take her mind off of the bad things it would be Mindy. They had been friends since high school; they both knew each others strengths and weaknesses.

"Phew… I thought I was going to have to ship you off to New York again" laughed Mindy with a sigh.

"Ha Ha well lets save that as a last resort. Think of it as a plan B. We wouldn't want to leave you here in Everwood all by yourself just yet now would we?" replied Madison with a laugh.

"No I guess not. Without you whoever would keep me entertained." Joked Mindy sarcastically. Just then the waiter had come to their table to give them their check.

"Thanks. And as for you I don't know what you would do without me." Said Madison to Mindy as she paid for the check and got up to leave.

As the two girls made their way up the walkway to their house they were still arguing about whether or not they could survive without each other.

"Oh you would so miss me. I'm hilarious…" joked Madison as she was walking up the steps. She was however cut off half way through her sentence, because there standing on her porch was Chris. Her Chris or at least what used to be her Chris. She had told him she needed a break right before she headed to Everwood.

"I'm gonna have to agree with her Mindy, she is very miss-able, _and_ quite funny." Replied Chris with one of his charming smiles. Madison had to admit the man was gorgeous. She had really started to care about him while she was in New York. He had for a while made her forget about what she had left behind. The relationship had come out of now where for her, and she liked that. Chris had been just a friend when she first got to New York, but somehow it turned into something more.

"Chris what are you doing here? Come…Come here" said Madison as she embraced him in a hug. Madison also couldn't deny that she had missed him. If nothing else she had missed his friendship. He was one of the best listeners she knew. He had listened to her blabber on countless of times about how she had been hurt before. And he genuinely seemed to care about her, and wanted to make her happy. She needed someone like that in New York, other then Mindy of course.

"Why am I here? Well you're continually talking about what a great place you grew up in and well I thought I'd check it out. That and…I didn't like the way things ended between us" Replied Chris still holding Madison by the waist. Chris had fallen in love with Madison. Whether she knew it or not was another story.

"Yeah I didn't like how it ended either. I'm sorry Chris. I'm so glad you're here. I missed you. Come inside." Said Madison grabbing his hand and leading him in.

For the next little while Madison and Chris just hung out inside and caught each other up on what had been going on in their lives since they had parted. Mindy had left a while ago, so the house was theirs for now. For Madison it was easy talking to Chris, sort of comfortable. She didn't know whether or not she ever loved him as more then a friend, but she did know however that if she would open her heart up to him she could. He was just that type of guy, he was the safe choice.

"Look Madison before we continue with anymore of this small talk that I love so much, can I ask you something?" asked Chris with a smile that showed he was going to ask whether she said no or not.

"Of course you can." Replied Madison with a giggle. She already knew what he was going to ask before the words came out of his mouth.

"What are we? Are we a couple? Are we friends? Are we a little of both? Help me out here because the last time we talked all I got was an 'I need time' that's it. Madison I need to know where I stand, because not knowing is driving me crazy." Said Chris with a sigh. All of it came out faster then he had hoped, but keeping the question bottled up was too much.

"Chris I…I really don't know. I like you. I like you a lot. Probably more then you know, I really do. But like I told you back in New York I need time to figure out a few things….how about you what do you want us to be?" asked Madison with a genuine expression.

"I think you already know what my answer is. I didn't fly all the way out here for nothing. I care about you Madison, and I'm probably falling in love with you. I know that it's a lot to take in but I really need you to know that. If you need time I'll give you your time, but I'm not going anywhere. What do you say we start things over slow? Huh?" replied Chris. He didn't know where Madison's head or heart was at, but he did know he wasn't giving up on her.

"I…I think that that's a really good idea for right now. I don't know what I can give you Chris, but I can promise you I will try." Said Madison with a smile. Did she really want this? She didn't have the answer to that, but she did know she needed to move on. And maybe Chris was the guy to help her do that.

"I'll take anything you're willing to give me. I'm just happy you're giving this a try. I won't hurt you Madison, I promise." Replied Chris with all the sincerity he had.

"I know you won't. And for the record if you do, Mindy knows karate." Said Madison with a laugh. Whether she had made the right decision with this relationship would come later, but as for right now she was happy.

"Well in that case I'll be extra careful. I've seen Mindy mad it's not pretty." Joked Chris with a smile. At that moment he leaned in to kiss her. A kiss that would show her how much he cared.

"I'm glad you're here." Said Madison with a smile once their kiss was over. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom wait here?" asked Madison getting up from the couch.

"Yeah of course, I got no where else to go" laughed Chris.

As soon as Madison was half way up the stairs there was a knock on the door.

"CAN YOU GET THAT? IT'S PROBABLY MINDY SHE ALWAYS FORGETS HER KEYS." Yelled Madison from the top of the stairs.

"NO PROBLEM I GOT IT." Replied Chris matching Madison's tone as he went to answer the door.

Once he opened the door he soon found out it wasn't Mindy, but some guy who looked a few years younger then himself.

"Hi…um…I did get the right house right?" asked the guy standing behind the door.

"Yeah…yeah you did. Are you looking for Mindy or Madison, because only one of them is here" replied Chris.

"Madison actually" said the guy shifting from one foot to the other.

"Well your in luck she happens to be the one home. Come in." replied Chris pushing the door back to allow the guy inside.

By the time Chris closed the door Madison was making her way down the stairs. Since she had been upstairs she had tied her hair up in a messy ponytail, and was adjusting it as she came down.

"So you forgot you key again didn't…" laughed Madison as she came down the stairs, but for the second time that day she was cut off mid-sentence by shock. "Eph...Ephram…hey what brings you by?" she asked once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh I just needed to ask you if we could meet a little earlier tomorrow. I was around so I thought I'd do it in person. Hope you don't mind." Answered Ephram uneasily. He was feeling more then awkward, and wanted to know who the hell this guy was.

"Yeah sure we can meet earlier, and no I don't mind you stopping by." Replied Madison. If this wasn't awkward she didn't know what was. As soon as she saw Ephram she was beginning to doubt the decision she had made minutes ago, and she didn't know why. But before she could think any further she remembered Chris. "Oh I'm sorry guys. Chris this is Ephram, Ephram this is Chris my….."

"..Boyfriend" replied Chris extending his hand to Ephram and at the same time smiling at Madison.

"Yeah my boyfriend" said Madison in a shaky tone, as she watched the two guys shake hands.

She could see the look in Ephram's eyes it was the same look she had seen many times before. He was jealous, and Madison didn't know whether she was happy about that or not.

**There you go hope you liked it. The whole Chris guy came out of no where, but he works with the story. Well until next time! R&R**

**-Anna**


	18. Setting up

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Not such a long wait this time lol. Some E/M moments for you Shelby hope you all enjoy! **

The day had finally come, and about 12 hours ago she was actually looking forward to it. Madison had woken up that morning dreading having to go over to Ephram's house. Ever since he left her house the day before she couldn't get him out of her mind. The look on his face nearly killed her. She had hurt him, and she wasn't happy about that. But what could she have done? Chris was her boyfriend wasn't he? She agreed to that had she not? I guess the truth does hurt sometimes, thought Madison as she got out of bed. Maybe a little too much.

As she got dressed she took her time. She was really in no rush to endure the awkwardness of the day that lay ahead of her. Madison felt like a 16 year old trying to pick out an outfit for a date as she got ready. She had no idea what to wear. She didn't want to go there looking like a slob, but she didn't want to look like she was trying either. Why add fuel to the already enormous fire? Madison didn't want to lead Ephram on; she had sworn she was being up front with him. Finally Madison decided on her usual; a pair of light blue faded jeans, and a vintage t-shirt. As she put her hair in a high ponytail she glanced at her self in the mirror. She looked nice, she was happy with herself. Now if she could get through the day, maybe she would make it through the rest of the summer.

Making her way downstairs she realized Mindy and Chris were already awake and having breakfast. She could hear them talking as she turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Beautiful, you look nice" said Chris as he got up from the table and kissed Madison, once she walked into the room.

"Good Morning to you too. Hey Mind." Replied Madison to both Mindy and Chris as she took her place at the table.

"So you heading over to Ephram's this morning?" asked Mindy as she ate her toast.

"Yeah I should probably be there by 12:00 he wants me to get there early. He said something about having to leave earlier." Replied Madison as she started to pick at Chris's food.

"That's cool is it alright if me and Mindy catch a movie or something while your at his place, and then meet you back here for lunch or dinner?" asked Chris as he watched Madison eating off his plate. This was a habit of hers, one that he enjoyed very much.

"Sure that sounds great. I don't want you waiting here for me. I just hope you have fun finding a movie that's not 5 years old at the theatre in Everwood." Laughed Madison as she got up from the table.

"I agree Everwood is definitely not the movie capital of the world. Maybe we'll go to Boulder or something to see one." Laughed Mindy with Madison.

"Sounds like fun. I should be back in time to catch you guys for dinner. Setting up shouldn't take long, but I better go now if I don't want to be late." Said Madison as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

"Okay then I guess we'll see you when you get back I'll keep my cell on if you need me. Bye" replied Chris as Madison quickly pecked him on the cheek and left.

* * *

Driving to Ephram's house was like being in the past to Madison. She had done it so many time before that she felt like she could do it with her eyes closed. Nothing seemed to have changed; everything looked identical to how it was just a little while ago.

By the time Madison got to Ephram's house it was a little past 12:00. As she walked up to the door that would lead her into the Brown residence she couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. The last time she was here things didn't go so well. Behind that door there were so many memories both good and really bad. Sucking up all her anxiety she took the leap and knocked. It only took about a second before the door opened up and there was Ephram.

"Hi" said Ephram with a smile once he opened the door.

"Hi" replied Madison. If he looked hurt yesterday he sure didn't look it today, thought Madison.

He looked good, really good, thought Madison as she stood in the doorway looking at him. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a tank top that showed off his, what looked like very muscular arms. When did he get those, thought Madison with a smirk as Ephram stepped aside and let her in.

The house hadn't changed one bit since the last she had been in it. Maybe a nik nak here or there had been moved, but all the major stuff was still the same.

"Wow! this place hasn't changed a bit" said Madison as she stood in the living room examining the house.

"Yeah I guess my father isn't all that big on change. You should see him when we move things around, he gets all confused. It's very amusing." joked Ephram sarcastically to Madison's comment.

"I can only imagine" laughed Madison. "So, um…..what are we gonna be doing first? I can't wait to get started." Asked Madison as she put down her car keys and purse.

"Well I thought you could start putting together the small things like filling the piñata, and the loot bags. While I hang the streamers around the house. What do you think? Sound good?" replied Ephram as he walked into the kitchen where everything seemed to be gathered.

"It sounds like a plan. Let's get started" replied Madison excitedly as she followed Ephram into the Kitchen to get the piñata and supplies to fill it with.

* * *

It had been a little over an hour before it came. It being the question. The question she was dreading. The small talk had finally run short, and so he asked.

"So Chris, he seems like a nice guy. How long have you two been dating?" asked Ephram as he was hanging a streamer from one side of the archway to the other. He was trying to remain calm, but as the words came out he could tell they sounded bitter.

"Well I guess a little over 5 months….Do we have to talk about this Ephram? It's a little weird don't you think" asked Madison going for brutal honesty.

"No why should it be we've moved on. You had no problem introducing him as your boyfriend yesterday did you? Why would you not want to talk about him today?" Replied Ephram sarcastically. He couldn't hide it anymore, when he saw that guy yesterday his heart stopped beating. He couldn't breathe, he had lost her. What did he have to lose now his pride? He didn't care about that all he cared about was her.

"Ephram don't do this please. Don't go there, don't be that guy." Pleaded Madison as she dropped the candy she had in her hand on the table and looked at him. She could tell he had a lot more to say the only problem is she didn't know if she wanted to hear it, or if she was strong enough to.

"Don't be what guy Madison? The jealous boyfriend? Yeah I know that's Chris' job now right? I'm sorry I guess I should have expected this, I mean you having a boyfriend and all. Why would you have to tell me? I'm nothing to you anymore." Replied Ephram coldly. He knew he was being harsh but this is what he was feeling at the moment and bottling it up wasn't an option.

"And whose fault is that Ephram? Because I know it's not mine. I had no reason to tell you about Chris, I have no obligations to you anymore, you made sure of that remember. That was all you. So you have NO right to be mad at me right now!" said Madison in an angry tone. She was mad now. He had no right to accuse her of not caring, because that was entirely his fault. He made her not care.

"You think I'm mad at you right now? I'm mad at myself Madison. I never wanted to let you go EVER! But I had to I had no choice!" replied Ephram. He was sure he was shouting now. He was letting out every emotion he had in his body.

"EVERYBODY HAS CHOICES EPHRAM! Everyone and you made yours. So don't tell me now that you never wanted it to end, because I heard everything you said. I was there remember. You hurt me, and you can't take that back. Now that I'm with someone else, someone who cares about me you start showing interest. Come on, you can't do that to me!" yelled Madison. She had tears in her eyes now. She couldn't take much more of this.

"Are you blind? I never stopped caring about you. Loving you isn't an option for me, don't you get it? Ever since you left I have thought about you. I've regretted everything I said to you from the moment it came out of my mouth, and I wish I could take it back but I can't. And that kills me. I'm not interested in you now because you're with someone else I'm interested in you because….I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU DAMN IT!" Said Ephram finally telling her how he really felt. He knew this wasn't enough; words would never take back what he said to her to make her leave.

Madison now had tears streaming down her face. They were flowing freely, she wasn't hiding them. What did she have to hide now, she had told him everything. There was nothing left for her to say. She saw him look at her, and realize she was crying. He started to fill the few feet that were between them. She had to do something, anything.

"Madison, I'm…" replied Ephram before he was cut off.

"I…I…I have to go, I can't do this." Said Madison as she grabbed her things from the table and ran for the door.

**A/N: Okay hope you liked it. That's not the end lol, but I need you to review because I'm having some worries about continuing. Anyway till next time….BYE!**

**-Anna**


	19. Moving On, and a Party pt1

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Well look at me I'm finally updating lol. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with summer, and writers block, so forgive me. Here is your update; it's the best I can do. Enjoy! This chapter takes place right after Madison leaves Ephram's, here goes.**

She couldn't remember how long she had stayed in her car before finally being able to drive off. She was shaking the whole way home. All she wanted to do was crawl in bed and stay there for a very long time. Why did I come here? she thought as she opened the door to her home. It was such a big mistake.

Everything that could have gone wrong with Ephram had gone wrong that afternoon. Madison didn't understand some of the things he said, none of it made sense to her. He said he never stopped loving her. How was that possible when he said all of those cruel things to her just a year before? Was he not there when he said them?

Going up to her room she crawled into bed and started to cry. This afternoon was starting to look like the many she had the first couple of weeks she was in New York. She had spent many days just like this crying in her bed because of what Ephram had said. Madison was unsure if Ephram knew of the power he had over her, the power to make her feel amazing or horrible without even trying.

It wasn't long before she heard the laughter coming through the front door. Madison hoped to god that they wouldn't realize that she was home, or at least she hoped that Mindy would find her first. And soon enough that is exactly how it happened Mindy came bursting through Madison's bedroom door.

"Hey girl! The decorating ware you out, or was it something else huh?" said Mindy in a joking tone, implying that Madison and Ephram had done more then decorating.

It wasn't until Madison turned towards Mindy that Mindy stopped laughing. She immediately went over and engulfed Madison in a hug.

"I Swear I'm gonna kill that _boy_" replied Mindy as she held Madison.

"No its okay I never should have came here Mindy. Nothing is going the way I planned. All I wanted to do was come here and spend time with you and that's just not happening." Said Madison into Mindy's shoulder.

"Do you wanna go home because if you do we'll be on the next plane no question's asked; just my unconditional support. I would just have to make one stop before we leave." Replied Mindy referring to the stop she would be making at Ephram's place to inflict the massive amounts of pain she promised him if he ever hurt Madison again.

"No I don't wanna go home. Not even close. Today just proved to me that I need to have closure, and I think staying is going to help me get that. I know it's gonna be hard but that's why I have you, and….Chris. I'm not running away from this Mindy. Not anymore." Said Madison with more determination then ever. She was not leaving for New York. She had planned to spend the summer in Everwood and that was exactly what she was going to do, whether it killed her or not.

"That's my girl! So what does this mean Maddy? Are we finally going to get some fun into you?" joked Mindy letting go of Madison.

"What it means is that I'm going to Delia's birthday party, because I can't wait to see that little girl. And to answer your second question yes we are going to have fun, and lot's of it. No more mopping around over him, I'm sick of that. It's time I moved on." Replied Madison getting out of bed and wiping her face.

"You mean your actually going to go back to Ephram's place? Wow I'm impressed…you need company, because I'm always up for a show" asked Mindy with a smile. She was lending her support to Madison, but she was also not going to miss the drama that would be this birthday party.

"Yeah I could use some company. I'm definitely not going alone, that's for sure." Replied Madison walking out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

When Madison reached the bottom of the stairs it dawned on her. She couldn't just show up at Ephram's home and ruin Delia's birthday party with all their drama. She had to let Ephram know that she was coming, and that the only reason she was coming was for Delia.

"I have to call him to tell him I'm coming, I can't just show up…..Hey where's Chris?" asked Madison as she picked up the phone and realized her boyfriend was no where in sight.

"He had to find a photocopying place; he had some work to finish up. He should be back soon. Are you sure you want to do this Madison? It's going to be rough" replied Mindy staring at Madison as if she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"Yeah I'm sure it needs to be done. I have to do this if I ever want to move on Mindy." answered Madison as she began to dial the ever so familiar number.

* * *

Ephram continued decorating even after Madison left. He still had Delia to think about and working seemed to be getting his mind off the subject at hand. At least for the time being. Ephram still couldn't believe that the first time he told Madison how he felt since she had been back had ended so horribly. How could I of just exploded like that? Ephram thought as he hung the piñata up. He couldn't get the words out of his head "_EVERYONE HAS CHOICES EPHRAM!" "You hurt me, and you can't take that back" _Her wordsrung in his head over and over again. He had hurt her so much, and all he ever wanted to do was protect her.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the ringing of the phone. He let the machine get it; he wasn't up for talking at the moment. No one important would be calling anyway. He soon found out he was very wrong. Ephram heard himself come on the answering machine first _you've reached the Brown's leave a message._ Then came her voice.

"Ephram it's me, Madison. Um….silence I'm just calling to let you know that I'll still be coming to the party tomorrow. I want to see Delia, that's all. I won't be there long I just want to say hi to her and go. Please don't make it hard for any of us. Bye."

That was all he got from Madison before she hung up, but that was more then enough for him. Ephram was just glad that she was coming. He knew it wasn't for him, but he couldn't help but feel good. That was just the kind of person she was. She hated disappointing people. Although she could have easily not have come and Delia would have never known different she wanted to be there for her. Ephram loved that about her, he loved everything about her.

* * *

The next day came a lot faster then Madison would have liked. She woke up earlier then she would ever want to, and just sat in bed and stared at her alarm clock. She hoped she could make the time reverse, give herself a few more hours to prepare for what lay ahead of her. She had no such luck, did she really think she would though.

Getting out of bed she walked right into her bathroom, and into the shower. She needed to wake up.

Stepping out of the shower she put on her robe and went into her bedroom to get ready. There sitting on her bed however was Chris.

"Hey, good morning. You're up early." Said Madison walking up to him and pecking him on the lips quickly.

"Yeah so are you. I needed to talk to you though. It's important." Replied Chris patting the spot on the bed next to him asking her to sit down.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" asked Madison in a caring way. She was beginning to get nervous, she didn't want anything to be wrong with him, and she truly cared about him.

"Oh yeah don't worry everything's fine. Its just I need to head back to New York. Work is a little crazy right now and I need to get there as soon as I can. Please don't be mad, I'll try and head back down here once things calm down." Said Chris, trying to explain his situation. He tried to get his boss to let him stay, but they really needed him back in the office.

"I'm not mad, I'm glad I got to see you at all. You go I'll be fine I got Mindy. Just get back when you can okay?" replied Madison. She was sort of relived that he was going for a little while. She could deal with what was going on in her life without any interruptions. When Chris got back things would be different.

"Okay then I guess I'm gone. I'll call you when I land. Don't forget about me while I'm gone." He said as he got up.

"Never gonna happen have a safe flight. Bye" replied Madison as Chris leaned over and gave her a kiss. The kiss lasted longer then anyone of their kisses ever seemed to. She parted her lips for him and let him explore her mouth. He pulled away a little too soon for her. She smiled.

"Something to remember me by until I get to see you again." Smirked Chris as he left her room.

Madison was once again alone in her room to get ready for the day that lay ahead. She planned on wearing something that made her look great, and she had just the thing that would do it. Madison was finally dressed in her outfit for the day. She had picked out a jean mini that showed of her hard earned tanned legs, and a lime green tank top. It was a cute summer outfit, which complimented her well, and made it look as though she had tried to look nice, just not to hard.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Mindy sitting down eating a bowl of cereal.

"WOW you look hot!" laughed Mindy with a howl.

"Not so bad yourself." Replied Madison as she broke into laughter.

"Looks like someone's going to a birthday party guns a blazing" said Mindy as she put her bowl in the sink

"Yeah I guess you could say that. But let's just get this straight I'm going to the party for Delia, but I am going so I have to look presentable don't I?" asked Madison. The logic behind her question was insane but she didn't expect a real answer, and she was not disappointed.

"Hey I'm not arguing with you. If it was me He'd be lucky if I was wearing _that_. I would go there and make him regret the day he ever dumped me!" replied Mindy in a very strong tone. Both girls started laughing uncontrollably. "So…when do we have to be at this party anyway?" asked Mindy once the laughing was under control.

"Around 1:00. Their plane is landing sometime after 12:00 and he wants to surprise her as soon as she arrives. What time is it now anyway?" answered Madison.

"It's a little after twelve we should be leaving soon. I'm just gonna go finish getting ready then we can head out sound good?" asked Mindy as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah that sounds great, I'll be waiting." Replied Madison in a sarcastic tone. Where did the time go? Thought Madison as she sat alone in the kitchen. She didn't know if she would even make it to 1:00, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack before that time even came.

It was less then 15 minutes before Mindy came back down the stairs.

"Okay let's get this show on the road!" said Mindy as she walked into the living room.

"If you insist" replied Madison. Both girls grabbed their purses and instead of heading for Madison's car they opted for Mindy's jeep.

* * *

"Here goes nothing" Said Madison as her and Mindy approached the Brown's door.

It was a little after 1o'clock on Madison's watch, and much like yesterday when she knocked Ephram seemed to answer the door within seconds.

"Hey" was all Ephram could get out of his mouth at the sight of Madison. He barely realized that Mindy was even standing there.

"Hi sorry were late, I think for the first time ever there was traffic in Everwood" replied Madison as Ephram opened the door. She didn't even wait for his response she just walked right past him and into the party room.

It seemed that no sooner then 10 minutes past there arrival when Ephram shut the lights, and told everyone that they were coming.

"Madison come to the front so she sees you first" Ephram replied looking at her hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah of course, I just hope I'm what she's hoping to see." said Madison as she made her way to the front of all the people."

"How could you not be" replied Ephram as he once again hushed the crowd.

Madison didn't respond she was to busy thanking god for the lights being closed at that second. She was blushing a little at his comment and was glad that Ephram couldn't witness it. That's when they heard the key enter the knob, and the door open.

"SURPRISE!" yelled all guest at the top of their lungs. Delia just seemed stunned out of her mind, as for Andy he looked slightly taken a back. It didn't take long for Delia to come back down and realize they were all here for her.

Delia scanned the room quickly, and that's when her eyes fell on a person she hadn't seen in over a year. Her best friend. "MADISON!" yelled Delia just as loud as the guest had yelled surprise just moment ago. Delia took off at lightning speed towards Madison.

"I was wondering when you would spot me" laugh Madison as Delia ran into her. Madison wrapped her arms around the girl and gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday, you like what we did to the place." Said Madison once Delia let go of her a little.

"Like it I love it, thanks you guys" replied Delia referring to both Ephram and Madison.

"No problem squirt, we had fun doing it" said Ephram. His eyes locked onto Madison's at that moment and for a second he thought he saw her smile. He didn't know what it meant or if it was directed at him, but he was sure of one thing.

He sure loved that smile.

**A/N: WOW, okay that was long lol. I just couldn't stop! Ok well please Review, I appreciate all of them. Thanks for being so patient with me. I'll try and update more often, but it might be hard seeing how I'm starting university this coming week so bare with me lol. Anyway till next time! - Anna**


	20. Letting It Out

The party was in full swing, or as in swing that an 11 year olds birthday party was going to get. Madison however, found herself sitting in the den with what seemed like an overjoyed Delia Brown. Madison was only catching every other word that was coming out of Delia's fast talking mouth.

"There is so much I wanna to tell you Madison, I don't even know where to begin. I'm so glad your back" exclaimed Delia from underneath her baseball cap.

"I can tell I'm gone one year and look at you! Hey I got an idea instead of ruining your party by sitting out here and talking how about we grab some lunch one day this week, and we can catch up. How does that sound?" asked Madison with a huge smile.

Looking at Delia Madison could see all the changes that took place in the girl's life. Things that Madison wished she could have been a part of, but for obvious reasons wasn't. Madison always found herself drawn to Delia; there was just something about her that reminded Madison so much of herself at that age. Delia wanted people to like her, yet she also knew who she was, and wouldn't change that for anyone. Madison both loved and admired that about Delia.

"Really? Lunch sounds great! I can't wait to tell you all about Rick. It would be just us two right?" Asked Delia curiously as she removed her baseball hat and straightened out her hair.

"Of course it would be just the two of us. And this isn't going to be the only time we get together. I'm here the whole summer sweetie we can do a lot more then lunch, I promise." Replied Madison as she playfully bumped into Delia.

"This is so cool. It'll be just like before you left for New York" said Delia. To Delia Madison was one of the coolest people on the planet. She was someone who Delia could talk to, and feel comfortable around. Delia didn't have a lot of women around her, and once Madison left she really didn't have a lot of people to talk to. She was so glad to have Madison back, even if it was just for the summer.

"It will be won't it? And hey this time when I leave I'll give you my new number, so I don't miss out on so much. How does that sound? Would you like that?" asked Madison. She knew Delia didn't have many options in the female guidance department, and Madison also knew she would do anything for this girl. She was like the little sister she never had.

"I would love that. Thank you so much Madison. I' so glad you here!" stated Delia as she gave Madison a hug. "Hey do you wanna go inside now? I want you to meet some of my friends before you leave." Asked Delia as she pulled away from Madison.

"I'll be right in sweetie; I won't leave before I meet them I promise. I just wanna get some fresh air before I head back in" replied Madison as she let go of Delia and watched her head inside before going onto the porch in the back.

* * *

As Delia walked back into her living room where all the guest seemed to be gathered she bumped into her brother.

"Sorry squirt I didn't see you there. You should really have a bell on or something." Joked Ephram as he grabbed hold of his sister to stop her from falling over after he ran into her.

"I don't need a bell; _you _just need to watch where you're going. If you wanna know where Madison is you just had to ask, you don't have to try and kill me." Replied Delia. She might have only turned 11 but she was no idiot.

"I'm not looking for any…..how'd you know anyway?" asked Ephram finally realizing his sister was a lot smarter then most gave her credit for.

"Trust me it's not the first time you've had that look on your face. And it seems that the only time I see that face is when Madison is around. I'm 11 Ephram not 9. Everyone can tell" said Delia as if it were nothing. "By the way, she's on the back porch" replied Delia as she walked away.

"Face what face?" replied Ephram to himself. He quickly glanced into the mirror to see what Delia was referring to and to himself he looked exactly the same. "I have no idea what she is talking about. I do _not_ have a face." Said Ephram quietly before making the potentially dangerous journey to the porch.

* * *

Madison couldn't help but remember all the good times she had on this porch. All the times she and Ephram would just sit out here and talk. All the times he would hold her, and she would feel safe, untouchable even. But now she was sitting there wonder what she was doing at this party. And no matter how many times she tried to convince herself it was for Delia, she knew better. She always came back to him. Why were things always that way with her? Why couldn't she forget the past?

* * *

Just as she was getting ready to head inside she heard his voice. He had found her.

"So I'm wondering" he paused taking a breath "Do I go straight for the apology, or do I lighten the mood with a joke" asked Ephram as he stood at the door.

Madison turned around at the sound of his voice. The only thing that come into her mind was the need to run, to get out of there.

"That's okay; I'll save you the trouble. I'm leaving." She stated as she stood up from the steps.

Ephram was quickly standing by her side.

"Please don't go. Let me explain myself, I want to apologize for yesterday. I had no right to say those things or to interfere in your life. I was way out of line. Ju..just don't go" begged Ephram. He wanted more then anything to reach out for her, but he knew he would be pushing his luck. So his hands remained at his side.

"Yeah you're right you were _way_ out of line. My personal life is none of your business. How do you just say all of those things to someone Ephram? You told me you loved me? How am I supposed to react to that? A year ago you told me you never loved me, and then yesterday you're telling me you never stopped. Which one is it Ephram?...You know what I don't even wanna know. I couldn't care less, not anymore. I'm done, I'm through wondering. Now if you'll excuse me Delia wants me inside." Said Madison as she made her way past Ephram. However, she didn't make it very far.

"You're not going anywhere" was all Ephram said before he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. Before she had time to react his lips were on her.

They felt so familiar, yet so new to her. His lips latched onto her like he needed her to live. Her bottom lip was caught between his and despite what she thought she was enjoying it. He was making her feel something, something she had tried so hard to forget.

"What are you doing?" demanded Madison as she pulled away from Ephram. Ephram didn't let her go very far though, he was still holding onto her waist.

"I was showing you that a year ago I was an ass. I never wanted to hurt you Madison, not for the world. And I wish I could explain to you why I did it but I can't. At least not yet, not right now. Please understand. You mean everything to me. You have since the moment I laid eyes on you. There is no other options for me, it's you or no one." Replied Ephram as he held onto her and looked into the eyes of the woman he loved.

"You mean a lot to me too Ephram. But I just can't go back there. You have no idea how much it hurt to leave after what happened. I loved you so much, and just being able to love someone else was hard enough. I can't let you hurt me again. I let you get under my walls once, I don't know if I could do it again. I'm with Chris now Ephram I'm happy." Said Madison as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You don't look very happy Madison. Listen to me. I promise you that I will _never_ hurt you again. I'm not saying I won't make mistakes, but I will never do that to you. It killed me to see that look in your eyes. I saw what not having you did to me, and it wasn't pretty. This year I got everything I thought I ever wanted. I got Amy, I got Julliard, and you know what?...None of that mattered. None of that was you. I need you Madison; I need you to be with me." replied Ephram as he wiped away her tears, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Madison tilted her head so that it was touching Ephram's and just let him hold her for what seemed like forever. Ephram let her cry he let her get everything she had bottled up out. He held her tight, and whispered comforting words into her ear. Then he simply took her head in his hands and looked directly into her soul.

"Madison, I love you." Was all he said.

She lifted her gaze so that she was looking into his eyes and in almost a whisper she replied "I love you too"!

**A/N: **There you go some E/M love for all of you! Hope you all enjoyed it. This was a tough chapter to write I wrote it twice and each one was totally different. Any who ENJOY! And don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks so much to everyone who always reviews it means the world to me. –Anna.


	21. Not Right

**A/N: **So I finally decided to update, aren't you all proud lol. Any who I hope you enjoy the update. I plan to update more often, it's just my comp has been a little crazy lately, but I'm glad to say it is better now. BTW IMPORTANT: you might want to know that in my story unlike in the show Madison and her father are not estranged. Madison's father is actually pretty important to her. You'll learn more about him later on. ENJOY!

She couldn't believe this was happening. She had finally gotten what she wanted, she had Ephram. It was all she had thought about for the past year. She had tried to get over him, she really had but it never went away. The feeling of needing him in her life, the feeling of needing him to love her was just too strong. Yet somehow right at this moment everything she wanted including Ephram just didn't feel right. This wasn't how things were suppose to be. She needed answers to her questions and she just wasn't getting them. Instead she was here at a party with a guy who had broken her heart into a million pieces. A guy she swore she would never trust again. Not only that but she was doing what so many had done to her. She was cheating on Chris and she couldn't stand it.

Without another thought Madison broke away from Ephram.

"What, what's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Ephram as he felt Madison pull away.

"No I'm not alright this can't happen Ephram. I'm sorry but I need answers and until you can give them to me I can't go into that place with you again." Replied Madison, she gave him an ultimatum that to her seemed pretty fair.

"A minute ago you were fine Madison. I know you want this. You just told me you did. Please don't just forget about what happened to us." Said Ephram, as he moved closer to her. He was not going to allow her to run away.

"I'm not even going to try and deny what happened between us, I could never do that. But I also can't have you holding something back from me. I need to know what happened to you Ephram, I can't always be wondering if it is going to happen again." Replied Madison, she was starting to get emotional, but she had to say this now before it was too late, before things went too far.

"I wish I could tell you Madison, I really wish I could but I can't. At least not now, plus you wouldn't even believe me if I did. You just have to believe that I never meant to hurt you I was doing what I thought was best for you" said Ephram. He was being as sincere as he thought possible. Ephram did believe letting her go a year ago was the right thing to do. As of right he wasn't so sure of his decision.

"You thought it was the right thing to do? How could you think that? The only person left in this town that mattered to me didn't want me anymore. How do you think that felt? One day I think you love me and the next that feeling is pulled from under me? How was that the best thing for me? I loved you, I let you in and trusted you to protect me from what so many other people had done to me…. And you still ended up hurting me? I'm sorry Ephram but you'll have to forgive me, I don't see how that was the right thing to do." Madison was starting to tear up. She just wanted it to be easier for the two of them she just wanted him to hold her.

"I don't know what to say Madison. Knowing I hurt you kills me, it's the last thing I ever wanted to do. You are the most important thing to me, there's no explanation for what I did to you. The only one I got is that I truly thought I was doing what was best for you. You needed to go to New York. I couldn't hold you back, I was a distraction. A distraction you didn't need. You don't need me Madison, I know that. The thing is I need you." Stated Ephram with so much emotion Madison felt it in her heart.

"Ephram I will always need you, always!" said Madison in almost a shout. Tears slipped down her face but she brushed them away quickly. "You can't tell me you didn't know that. I could never have done that to you, I couldn't have even thought those things. You made me go a whole year thinking you never loved me….. I just need to know Ephram; I need to know why you said those things. I can't be in the dark, I won't do it anymore." Finished Madison. She started walking to the front of the porch where the door was.

"Madison wait! Don't go don't let it end this way." Said Ephram as he reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her close to him and held her in a hug. "I love you Madison, don't let it end this way?" asked Ephram

"I love you too, but right now that's not enough. I'm not ending things Ephram; I'm leaving the ball in your court. What you do with it is totally up to you. When you're ready to tell me your secret, you know where to find me. As of right now I have to go inside Delia wants me to meet some of her friends. Bye Ephram." Replied Madison as she once again pulled away from him, and made her way through the sliding doors.

She leaned against wall for what seemed like forever before she heard the ring. Her cell phone was ringing in her jacket. As if like a reflex she grabbed the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello" replied Madison as she answered her call.

"Hey honey" was all that came from the other end

"Dad hi, it's so good to hear your voice. Sorry I didn't call you before I left; it was all kind of sudden." Said Madison. She hadn't talked to her father since she had come to Everwood. She didn't even know if he knew she was there.

"So where did you and Mindy head off to this summer? Some place warm?" asked her father.

"Not quite we headed back to Everwood. We're staying here for the summer." Stated Madison as if it were nothing.

"Everwood! What are you doing there? Why in the hell would you go back there?" asked Madison's father in what sounded like an angry tone.

"What's wrong with you dad? I just came with Mindy. Everything with work is fine so you have nothing to worry about. I think I deserve a break. I don't need you yelling at me right now dad." Said Madison she was starting to get angry at her dad, why did he have to control every part of her life?

"You do deserve a break, but why Everwood, that place is pathetic. I would have never let you grow up there if it was up to me. I want you to come back home Madison. Come back to New York right away. I don't want you there any longer." Stated her father in a demanding tone.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore dad. I'm not coming back to New York dad, not until the end of summer. Unlike you I enjoy Everwood, I always have. Now why don't you tell me what's really the problem?" asked Madison sternly.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm the parent and I want you home. That's all there is to it." Replied her father.

"Well dad it's not going to happen, I'm not a kid anymore. So I suggest you get over it. I'm sorry your mad but I'm not coming back dad….look I better go I'm kind of busy at the moment." Said Madison trying to get off the phone.

"Fine stay in Everwood, but stay away from that boy Madison. He's not good for you. You know how he hurt you, do you want that to happen again?" asked her father. Madison knew who he was talking about. It was Ephram, her father never liked Ephram.

"Bye dad." Was all Madison said to her father. She would not let him know that she had already begun to let that 'boy' in.

**A/N: **There it was hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to read **and** review. -Anna


	22. Progress

It had been a few days since the party, and Madison was beginning to get her head around everything that had happened. She had so much to deal with at the moment that she didn't even know what to process first. Since the party Madison had been screening calls from her Ephram, Chris, and now her father also.

She couldn't understand why her father was making such a big deal about her being in Everwood. Madison and her father had always had a love hate relationship, but ever since Madison had moved to New York it had some how turned into a more love than hate relationship. Madison's father had helped her get used to the hectic city life, and was just very supportive of her move.

Madison had found it weird to have her father being so reassuring and soothing to her. All her life her father had always wanted more from her, and Madison one way or another always came up short. She hated that feeling, but now everything she did seemed to impress him. That is until she mentioned she was in Everwood.

Breaking Madison out of her thoughts was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming, don't break down the door" muttered Madison as she made her way to the front of the house. Madison was wearing light blue jeans and a t-shirt. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to face the world that day. So she didn't bother making her self look presentable.

"I doubt I could knock down the door, but thanks for thinking these guns could" joked the person behind the door referring to his arms.

"If I would have known it was you I wouldn't have made the comment." Laughed Madison. She couldn't help but smile, this was their thing. Sarcasm, it some how worked for them.

"Well that's a blow to my ego." Replied Ephram to Madison's comment.

"Don't worry you got enough ego to spare. I'm sure you'll recuperate." Said Madison as she pushed the door open and allowed Ephram to come in.

Once inside all the joking seemed to stop. Ephram took Madison in and realized their situation. All Ephram could think of to say was "Hi"

"Hi" replied Madison with just as much seriousness. All other words seemed to vanish. She just looked at Ephram waiting for him to say something.

"Well I'm glad we can appreciate the awkwardness of this situation." Said Ephram in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I'm glad we don't skimp on the little things" smiled Madison.

"So I figured that since you weren't answering my phone calls, I would come to you. Otherwise this silence could go on forever." Said Ephram in a serious tone of voice, which still carried a sense of laughter.

"About that I just didn't know what I would say to you if I did pick up. There's just a lot to process you know? And it's not just us that I have to worry about you know. I have to think about Chris, Ephram he's important to me too. Plus now I have my dad riding me so again I'm sorry." Replied Madison in what seemed like one big breath.

"Your dad? What does he want?" asked Ephram in a harsh tone.

"Nothing he just wants me to leave Everwood, he never really liked it here." Answered Madison. She sensed Ephram's tone, but let it slide.

"Yeah I'll bet he does" said Ephram. He was now being very sarcastic, and he saw Madison's change of face.

"What's that suppose to mean Ephram?" asked Madison wondering why Ephram was speaking this way towards her father.

"Nothing, forget about it. I'm sorry" apologized Ephram; he really wanted a subject change.

"I won't forget about it. What's your problem with my father?" demanded Madison.

"Nothing alright. I said forget it. Let's talk about something else okay?" pleaded Ephram. He didn't want to go down this road with her, not yet anyway.

"There you go again Ephram, hiding. Why can't you tell me what your problem is? This is our only setback, you and your damn secrets." Exclaimed Madison, she was almost at that point where she couldn't stand things being kept from her.

"I don't have a problem okay. I'm just trying to protect you. That's all I've ever wanted to do. Ever since the moment I saw you I knew I would spend the rest of my life trying to keep you safe." Replied Ephram as he stepped closer to Madison.

"Ephram…." Was all Madison could say before he had closed the space between them.

"It's the truth Madison. Hurting you is never what I wanted, and never will be what I want." Said Ephram as he kissed Madison on her forehead. "I love you, you know that. But I can't give you the answers you need. You need to get those some where else."

"Ephram what is that suppose to mean? How am I going to get answers some where else?" asked Madison. Ephram was still standing in front of her with his hands on her hips looking straight at her with that stare of his.

"I think you already know where to get those answers. Just don't give up on me yet okay? I still got a lot to give to you, and a whole lot of time to make up for." Said Ephram as he continued to hold onto Madison.

"I have no intention of giving up Brown. But it can't be this easy we can't just go back to the way things were, it doesn't work that way. I can't just start trusting you again." replied Madison as she met Ephram's eyes.

"I know and I plan to earn every ounce of your trust, I just need you to give me a shot Madison. I need you to let me in, because I can't be without you anymore. Or better yet I don't want to be without you anymore." Stated Ephram

"Me neither Ephram. But what makes you think this time it will work?" questioned Madison.

"Like I've said before I'm not giving up on you. You're the only one I want. There are no other options. Your it." Answered Ephram.

"Good answer" replied Madison before she leaned up to give Ephram a quick but tender kiss.

Ephram felt her lips on his, he let her take control and get comfortable with him again. He wasn't going to push her. They were going to go slow and build their relationship from scratch. All he needed now was her trust.

"What does this mean Madison? You can't just leave a guy hanging like that." Smirked Ephram as Madison pulled away.

"Actually I can and I just did." Replied Madison with a giggle. "I don't know what it means. What I do know is that we have to work on this. And I'm willing to do that. I guess what it means then is that were trying. Is that okay with you Brown?" asked Madison.

"It's more then okay" was all Ephram managed to get out.

* * *

It had been less then an hour since Ephram had left and Madison was left alone to think again. Things had finally gone somewhere between her and Ephram. They had talked and had begun to work things out. All she had to do now was get her answers, and Ephram was right, she did know where to get them.

Without thinking for a second longer Madison picked up her phone. She dialled the number that was so familiar to her and waited for the person on the other end to answer. When they did the first thing that came out was

"Dad….we need to talk." Stated Madison.

**A/N: There it is hope you liked it! Sorry about the wait apparently university is hard lol. Bare with me, don't give up just yet. Any way please review, and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Till next time. –Anna**


	23. Phone Calls

The conversation didn't last long Madison thought as she recalled the phone call she had, had moments earlier.

"Dad…we need to talk" stated Madison as she heard her father pick up the phone on his end. Madison wasn't going to walking around the subject, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Talk? What is there to talk about Maddy?" asked her dad in a calm voice.

"Don't call me that, not now. You know what I need to ask you. I guess I've always known you had something to do with it, but I was never willing to admit it. Not until now." Replied Madison rather sternly. Her father had never asked any questions regarding why she ended her relationship with Ephram, he was always just supportive of it. He always told her it was the right thing to do; that Ephram was no good for her.

"Madison I'm afraid I have no idea what you talking about." Said her father in a serious truthful tone. He was starting to get worried, maybe she did know.

"Dad I'm not a little kid anymore playing the dumb card doesn't work. What did you say to Ephram a year ago? What did you do to push him away?" asked Madison. She couldn't believe her father had done anything; better yet she didn't want to believe it. He was her father he was supposed to protect her, instead of hurt her.

"I think you ought to talk to him about that. I had nothing to do with it. I didn't say one thing to that boy to make him hurt you…." Exclaimed Madison's father before she cut him off.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" She yelled into the phone. She was sick of him trying to talk his way out of things. Madison had been unhappy for a year, and it was turning out to be his entire fault.

"What do you want me to tell you Madison? That I told him he was no good for you, because he isn't. Do you want me to tell you that I told him if he held you back he would be ruining your life? That he was just something to pass the time until you found someone better. Is that what you wanted to hear? I never lied to him. He wasn't good enough for you, and he still isn't." Finished her father. He wondered is those last few sentences were going to be the last he ever spoke to his daughter. He had just admitted to being the cause of the pain she had felt the last year.

"You had no right dad, I loved him. It wasn't your decision to make. You don't know him like I do. He's a great guy, and he made me happy. Why couldn't you understand that? You don't control my life. And as of now you'll be lucky if you're even a part of it." Exclaimed Madison with a sad voice. She hung up the phone before she could even get a response out of her father.

* * *

Getting herself out of that thought she realized she was still crying. Her father had just told her all she needed to know. The last year of her life could have all been avoided if her father would have just done his job, and let her live her own life. 

What was she suppose to do with this information? It changed so much. Now she had no reason to hate Ephram, he really did think he was doing what was best. But why didn't he come to her, why didn't he let her know about this, they could have worked it out.

None of that mattered right now. What mattered was fixing their relationship, that is if Ephram still wanted one. She had put him through so much during the last week or so. Madison realized she had been playing hot and cold with him ever since she came into town. Now knowing all this information it changed everything. She no longer had any excuses for not loving him. They were home free.

At least that's what Madison thought before she remembered one thing. Chris. How was she going to tell him all this? She didn't want to lose him. He was one of her favourite people in the world, she loved him so much. The only problem was she wasn't _in _love with him. She needed him in her life, he had been there for her through so much, she couldn't just hurt him, but she couldn't lead him on either. The only thing left to do now was to make her second life altering phone call of the day.

* * *

"Hey babe, I miss you." Was the first thing that came out of Chris' mouth when he picked up the phone. 

"I miss you too, Chris. I called for a different reason though. I have something to tell you." Replied Madison. She didn't want to hurt him and this was going to be tough.

"Sure what is it? Are you okay?" asked Chris in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess. Just a little confused lately, I guess. A lot's been going on here." Answered Madison.

"Like what? Anything I can help with. I'm sure it will all work out, don't sweat it Maddy." Replied Chris in a soothing voice.

"It's nothing you can help with Chris but thanks for offering." Said Madison in a voice that was starting to break. This was turning out harder then she thought it would be. He was such a great guy, she didn't want to be doing this, but it was for the best.

"It's my job to look out for you." Stated Chris simply.

"Yeah and you do it so well, your perfect you know that. You're making this a lot harder. I love you Chris, you know that right?" asked Madison

"Yeah I know. Your just not _in_ love with me are you?" questioned Chris. He loved Madison, but he knew it couldn't work out. She was in love and he just had false hope.

"Chris I don't know what to say. You mean the world to me, but in the end if we keep this up were only going to end up resenting each other. You deserve someone better then me. I mean that whole heartedly, I have baggage and you always seem to be consoling me. You don't deserve that. You are one of my best friends I don't want to lose that, not ever." Stated Madison truthfully.

"You'll never lose me Maddy, never. I love you and I only want what's best for you. I'm just disappointed that I'm not that person. But don't you ever think that this is the end for us. I will always be here for you, no matter what. This friendship or whatever it is. It doesn't end here. Okay" replied Chris. He wasn't going to let Madison just fade out of his life. Even if he couldn't be with her, he still wanted to be around her. She was one of the best people he knew, if not _the _best.

"I'm really glad you feel that way Chris, I was worried about us. I thought you wouldn't understand. Thank you." Said Madison. It was such a relief to her that Chris didn't hate her. She needed him, just as much as she needed Mindy in her life. Ever since Madison had moved to New York it had been the three of them against the world. To still have that meant everything to Madison.

"I understand Madison; I'm just not the guy you want to be with. There's nothing else to it….I actually have to go Maddy I'm late for a meeting. I'll talk to you soon okay?" asked Chris. It was getting harder to talk to Madison by the minute. He had so many emotions going through his head right now. He loved her, but he wanted her to be happy. He was being the good guy, just like he always was.

"Are you sure you're okay Chris? Do you have to leave?" questioned Madison. She didn't want Chris to hang up mad at her.

"I'm fine, a little hurt but nothing that can't be fixed. I wish I could stay but I'm really late for this meeting. I'll call you soon I promise. Don't worry about me. Focus on you right now." Said Chris.

"Okay, but if you don't call me, I'm taking charge got it. Bye Chris." Replied Madison as she heard him say yes to her statement and hang up the phone.

Chris had done the only thing Madison thought he would do and respected her decision to end the relationship. He was always doing the right thing when it came to her, and that was part of the reason why she loved him so much. He was a great guy.

* * *

By the time Mindy came home that day there was so much to catch her up on Madison didn't even know where to begin. 

"Hey girl! Miss me?" asked Mindy as she walked through the front door and saw Madison on the couch.

"Of course how could I not. All the peace and quite. I don't know how I survived." Replied Madison sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm doesn't faze me Maddy." Laughed Mindy. "How was you day any way smart ass?" questioned Mindy as she plopped down on the couch next to Madison.

"I don't even know where to begin Mindy." Said Madison as she began recapping Mindy on the events of the day.

After that Madison didn't want to think of anything else for the rest of the day. She just wanted to be at home with her best friend and relax. All the other stuff waiting to face her could wait a few more hours. Right now Madison just needed that peace and quite, seriously this time.

**A/N: **Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it lacked E/M. But the next few chapters will be all about them. Your all gonna get those E/M moments we miss. Any way till next time! Please read AND review. Thanks -Anna.


	24. The way things should be

Chapter 24

**A/N:** _Hey Everyone! I'm here to update again…obviously lol. Anyway, hope you like the update; it's time for me to bring this E/M relationship to life! And I also wanna thank everyone who has been reviewing like Shelby, __ocRM4eva__, Doves30, couriro, sporty, auggy, and Nikki. And anyone else who I forgot I apologize. They mean so much to me. They make me want to write all the more. And some of them just make me laugh (Mr. Destiny)….in a good way. I think that's all, so on with the story!_

Madison had no idea what she was going to do with all this information. Mindy was still looking at her in shock. Madison wondered if Mindy had even heard the entire story or zoned out somewhere between Ephram not really meaning any of the things he had said, or the part where Madison's father was responsible for all of this.

"Wow" was all Mindy could say. She had no words to describe what she was thinking. If she was this confused she could only imagine what Madison was feeling.

"I know I feel like I'm in a daytime drama" replied Madison with a dry laugh.

"You might as well be. This is Everwood, there's almost no difference." Stated Mindy.

"What do I do Mindy? I have no idea how to deal with all of this." Said Madison with a sigh as she leaned on Mindy's shoulder.

"I think you know what you wanna do Maddy or you wouldn't have called Chris" replied Mindy. She knew Madison had never really gotten over Ephram, even though she tried to move on in New York her heart always stayed in Everwood.

"You're right I do know what I have to do. I just hope it's not too late. I've put him through so much Mindy." Worried Madison. She didn't want it to be too late, she needed Ephram.

"It's not too late Maddy. He waited a whole year for you. This won't stop him." Smiled Mindy as she hugged Madison "Go talk to him Maddy" said Mindy as she let go of Madison.

"I will, I think it's time that we finally got everything back to how it should be" replied Madison as she got up and went to the door, grabbing her purse and keys on her way out.

* * *

It had been five minutes since Madison had been parked in front of Ephram's house. She still hadn't gotten out of her car, she wondered if her legs would even work, or if they would turn into jello. Without giving that thought another chance she hopped out of her car and made her way up the very familiar path.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited for Ephram to answer. It took all of about 10 seconds before the door swung open and there he was. She wondered if he had ever looked better. He was wearing faded blue jeans and vintage t-shirt, simple she knew yet he just looked amazing. It made her realize she had left her house without even considering how she looked.

"Well I was wondering if you were going to get out of that car" said Ephram as he stood in front of the door.

"Yeah well you know me. I over think everything." Replied Madison.

"You're right I do know you." Smiled Ephram. "So I guess you being here means you got the answers you were looking for?" Questioned Ephram as he shut the door behind him and went out on the porch with Madison.

"I got my answers and I….I…." started Madison before she forgot every word that was coming out of her mouth.

"And you….what?" asked Ephram, as he stepped closer to Madison.

"And…I want this" said Madison before she closed the gap between her and Ephram. It wasn't long before he leaned down and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. This wasn't a slow kiss either. This kiss was filled with want and need and lost time. It was hard and both Ephram and Madison were in their own world. Madison parted her lips and Ephram took control. The fast passionate kiss turned into a slow kiss that said everything they hadn't already said with words. Once oxygen became a problem they both broke apart.

Panting both of them looked at each other and all that came out was the word Madison had heard earlier "wow"

"Ephram I wanna be with you. It's as simple as that. No more secrets, no more lies. For us to work we need to be honest with one another. There are so many people who want us to fail. We have to trust each other. I can't handle losing you again." Said Madison in one quick breath. As she placed her hands on his chest.

"I wanna be with you too Madison, you know that. And your right we have to be honest with one another, I should have told you. No more lies. It's just you and me. All those other people who are hoping we fail their just going to have to suck it up, because this time I'm not letting you go. I won't lose you again." Replied Ephram as he wrapped his arms around Madison and held her close.

"You promise?" Whispered Madison into Ephram's shoulder as he held her.

"I promise." Ephram whispered back as he kissed her on the head sweetly.

_There you go review! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	25. Just Like Old Times

A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates but I guess like most of you I was enjoying the holidays, and my time off. On that note Merry Christmas to those who believe in it and merry anything else to those who don't. I hope you all had a great holiday, and I hope you have a happy new year! Now on with the story.

One week and two days. That's how long they had officially been a "couple". Madison was currently curled up next to Ephram with her head on his lap watching a movie. He of course had chosen the movie and she of course was pretending to watch it. He would do the same thing when she picked the movie, it had always been that way, and she loved it. To Madison the movie didn't really matter it was just being in the moment with his hand moving up and down her arm unconsciously.

Breaking her out of her thoughts was Ephram

"You still with me? Or has this movie totally lost you?" he asked looking down at Madison lying on his lap.

"Well I'm conscious if that's what you mean." She replied with a smile as she got up into a sitting position.

"You didn't watch it did you?" questioned Ephram with a knowing look.

"Let's just say you are never picking the movie again! If it wasn't for the cute guy I might have fallen asleep" laughed Madison as she got closer to Ephram.

"Well aren't you funny" replied Ephram as he grab Madison and began tickling her without mercy. He laughed at her attempts to get him to stop; this was how things were suppose to be he thought.

"Please Ephram, let me up……you can pick all the movies just stop the tickling" she faintly made out between fits of giggles. She struggled against him, but there was no hope.

"What makes you think this is about the movie? Do you give up?" Ephram asked lightening his assault.

"Give up...NEVER!" said Madison laughing. She knew she shouldn't have gone that far and braced herself for more.

After a couple more minutes of being stubborn Madison finally gave up she could not take it anymore.

"Ephram stop…I give up, you win. I can't take it anymore." She stated while panting to catch her breath. He immediately stopped when she said this and leaned down with a triumphant look on his face. He was now inches away from her face, he had her pinned down with his knees on either side of her.

"What makes you think this is over?" asked Ephram as he inched closer to Madison.

Madison quickly caught on to his game. She leaned forward closing the gap between them and pecked him on the lips. She continued speaking between kisses "If you…" kiss "let me up…" kiss "we can continue…" kiss "this somewhere else". With that last sentence Madison kissed Ephram with all she had. That was all it took for Ephram to leap off of Madison and lend her his hand to get up.

Madison took full advantage of the situation and grabbed Ephram's hand bringing him to the floor. This time with her on top. It wasn't as easy for Madison to remain in control as it had been for Ephram, but she was making due.

"How quickly you become the pray" smiled Madison who was now straddling a smiling Ephram. "Do you give up?" she asked with a smile leaning down just as he had before.

"Why would I give up? Who said I had any problem with the situation I'm in?" laughed Ephram from beneath Madison.

"You are not suppose to be enjoying this?" giggled Madison as she pretended to be frustrated.

"You're so cute when your being feisty." Joked Ephram as he broke Madison's hold and once again rolled on top of her. Looking her directly in the eyes his face grew serious. "I give up. Game over." Whispered Ephram as watched her smile beneath him.

He leaned down and captured her lips. He kissed her with intensity, and took all control. He wasn't a kid anymore and this kiss more then proved it. He knew what he was doing, and he was doing it well. He sucked on her bottom lip, slowly moving onto the top giving it just as much attention. While he parted her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth, his hand found its way to the bottom of Madison's shirt. Waiting for her to protest and receiving no complaints he slipped his hand under her shirt. Ephram glided his hands over her flat toned stomach, he kept his hands just below he bra, and he never let up on his kissing.

With Ephram's hands on her it was hard for Madison to focus on anything else but the feeling. It felt right. Had she expected this to happen tonight? No. This was the first time they had gone this far since they had gotten back together. Was she worried about things going to far? No. She knew Ephram would respect her and keep her safe. With all that in mind she put herself in the moment, enjoying the feel of his hands roaming her body. Enjoying the feel of his back muscles moving as she put her hands under his shirt. God I missed this she thought. Everything about this moment was perfect, that is until they heard

"Ahem…" clears throat "Wow Jailbait I didn't know you had it in you!" joked Mindy as she looked down at the two people in front of her.

Ephram practically leaped off of Madison when he heard Mindy's voice. He once again leant his hand to Madison and this time she accepted without question.

"You're home early Mindy." said Madison uncomfortably with a flushed faceas she adjusted the bottom of her shirt.

"Well surprise! I actually just stopped to get some clothes. I'll be staying at Veronica's place tonight. So please don't let me stop….whatever it is you were doing."replied Mindy as she ran up the stairs.

Madison and Ephram just looked at each other and started laughing. It was just like old times right down to the being caught.

A/N: There you go I hope you enjoyed it! Lots of E/M fluff for all of you. Please read and review. I'd really like to hear what you guys think about the story so I know to continue or end it soon. Thanks till next time! -Anna


	26. Something New & Somthing Old

**A/N: Hey Everyone! So I thought I would update today, and break the long streak of not doing so. Hope you all enjoy this chapter I know how much we all need a little E/M in our lives right now. I also want to thank all the reviews for their support and encouragement, it means a lot to me. So enough of me taking here's the story…**

It was as if the last year had not happened. Madison couldn't think of a time when she had been this happy. She knew she had missed Ephram, but she hadn't realized how much until she was with him again. Everything just seemed to work it's self out as the days went on.

Madison was currently waiting for Ephram to come and pick her up, for their date. And against much protest of her own, they were going rollerblading. She had made the mistake of confessing to him one night that she didn't know how to rollerblade and he had looked at her as though she had three heads.

"I can't believe it. I'm gonna have to do something about that, because it's just plain wrong." Replied Ephram to Madison's confession.

"I really have no desire to learn Eph, I enjoy being able to stand on both my legs without falling over" laughed Madison at the thought of herself trying to rollerblade.

And so it had begun. She was now sitting on her porch bracing herself for what the day had in store for her.

* * *

Dressed in a pair of simple cut off jean shorts and a tank top, Madison sat on a bench while Ephram made sure she was wearing every possible pad known to man.

"I think I could get hit by a truck and not feel anything. Do you really think all this is necessary?" questioned Madison with a smirk.

"Well we'll save the truck test for next time, and as for the pads have you seen what kind of co-ordination you have. I'm not taking any chances with you" Joked Ephram as he extended his hands to Madison allowing her to balance herself on him and stand.

"You know I never pictured you as the 'rollerblading' type." Stated Madison as she slowly made it to her feet.

"Well I'm full of surprises" winked Ephram as he gave Madison a quick peck on the lips, and tightened his grip on her.

"As long as one of your surprises isn't letting me go we should be just fine" replied Madison. Holding onto Ephram for dear life.

"I'm not going to let you go. I've got you, you are completely safe. Now trust me and move your feet" laughed Ephram at Madison's stiffness.

"Easy for you to say Mr. I know what I'm doing" replied Madison as she slowly moved her feet.

* * *

The day had been perfect. The sun was shining, the weather was great, and they were together laughing and being themselves there was no other way either of them would have had it.

"Please Ephram. It's not like were that far anyway." Begged Madison with a face that was pleading to Ephram.

"I am not carrying you back. I was right next to you and I'm some how still walking" Laughed Ephram at Madison. She had been begging him to give her a piggy back ride the rest of the way home for the last ten minutes. He knew he would eventually give in and carry her, but watching her was becoming very entertaining.

"Yes, but the thing is…you are just so much stronger then I am." Joked Madison as she saw that he was finally caving. She had begun to wonder if he liked watching her beg.

"Fine hop on. It's not like I mind having you wrapped around me anyway." Replied Ephram as he let Madison get on his back.

"You're the best." Stated Madison as she kissed Ephram before she hopped onto his back. "Now just imagine how much energy I'll have when we get home" whispered Madison into Ephram's ear as he carried her.

"Are you trying to make me stop walking here?" Asked Ephram as he held Madison.

"No I wanna get home before I let that happen." Laughed Madison as she kissed him on the cheek.

They continued this playful banter almost all the way home before Madison heard her name being called from behind her.

"Madison….I thought that was you." Replied the voice once Madison got off of Ephram and turned around.

"Hi…" was all Madison could manage to get out. She couldn't believe her perfect day was going to end on this note.

"I heard you were back in town but I didn't think it was true. It's really good to see you." Said the person standing in front of Madison.

"Yeah you too. It's been a really long time." Replied Madison trying to be polite. She could only imagine what thoughts were going through Ephram's head right now.

"Yeah it has. It's been way too long… you look fantastic" He stated looking her over not noticing the awkward silence. Breaking it himself he asked "are you going to introduced me to your new friend Maddy?" as he seemed to be oblivious to whom he was looking at.

"It's not a new friend. And you guys have met before. It's Ephram, you remember Ephram don't you?" questioned Madison waiting to see the fireworks begin.

"Ohhh…yeah of course." Laughed the person as if Madison wasn't being serious. "Don't tell me you guys are dating again." Said the figure in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah we are, is that a problem Jay?" asked Ephram as he stepped closer to Madison and entwined their fingers.

**There you go! Now press that button and REVIEW! Till next time, which will hopefully be a lot sooner, hope you enjoyed the chapter. –Anna **


	27. lets rumble

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I think this has been the longest delay b/w chapters in history lol. I apologize for the lack of updates I guess I had writers block with my lack of interest in the show and now its cancellation. But I then remembered I love writing this fic and hearing how much you all enjoy it. I hope I can keep that up and keep you all still interested, I'm gonna try to update more often but my summer is pretty crazy so bare with me. And let me know if you want me to continue or give you all a conclusion. –Anna **

Previously…

"It's not a new friend. And you guys have met before. It's Ephram, you remember Ephram don't you?" questioned Madison waiting to see the fireworks begin.

"Ohhh…yeah of course." Laughed the person as if Madison wasn't being serious. "Don't tell me you guys are dating again." Said the figure in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah we are, is that a problem Jay?" asked Ephram as he stepped closer to Madison and entwined their fingers.

"No not a problem I just thought Madison moved away and on to better things. My mistake." Replied Jay looking Ephram up and down as if eyeing his opposition.

"What the hells that supposed to mean? I don't meet your standards of dating Romeo? Cause I don't think your opinion matters here anymore" said Ephram at Jays stabbing remark. All the while he fought with Jay Ephram never let go of his hold on Madison, he wanted to show he wasn't the same scared kid anymore and that he could hold his own. He could protect her.

"Ohh, my opinion matters it matters now and it mattered in the past. If it didn't you wouldn't feel so threatened. You think you'll be able to keep that around for long" stated jay as he glanced at Madison making his point. "You couldn't keep up with her before and by the looks of it not much has changed, you're still the same kid you always were." Finished Jay. He could easily tell he was making Ephram mad and he was successfully completing his task. He loved getting under Madison's skin and messing with her mind, and going after the guy she loved was his way of doing just that.

"Should I take out a measuring tape, or can you both stop and act your age." Said Madison finally breaking her silence. She had kept her mouth closed and let Ephram fight his own battles, but now it was getting out of hand. She knew exactly what kind of game Jay was playing and she didn't know how much longer Ephram would keep his cool.

"Nope no need for the measuring tape baby I think you already know the winner in that department don't you?" replied Jay as he gave Madison a knowing wink.

Jay barely had time to react before he saw Ephram's body lunge at him.

"Ephram…..stop, please. He's not worth it." Yelled Madison from her spot. She tried to get closer but it was no use.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again…" threatened Ephram as he pinned Jay to the floor. He didn't imagine he would have the upper hand in this situation but Ephram held his own in the battle and didn't have to worry about anyone coming to his rescue.

"Why not? I don't think she minds. At least she didn't before. You jealous?" asked Jay as he fought off Ephram. It quickly became a punching match where both guys were unwilling to walk away and let the other have the satisfaction of winning.

Madison was appalled she couldn't believe her perfect day of rollerblading and having fun with her guy was ending like this. She couldn't believe Ephram had sunken to Jay's level. She loved the fact that he wasn't the type of guy that would get into fights just to prove he was a man, and she hated that maybe that part of him had changed. She also hated that she felt like she was back in his high school gym 2 and a half years ago being displayed as a trophy.

As much as she wanted to walk away from what was happening she knew she had to put a stop to what was going on, and since no one was around to help her she was forced to do it herself.

"Ephram, stop…..Jay let him go please…..Guys enough" were Madison's pleas as she finally pried the two men apart. They both had cuts and bruises but nothing that looked too serious. They were both feet away from each other now panting and in pain. "I'm glad you were finally able to separate I thought I was going to have to come back with a hose. I have to admit though I'm impressed I didn't think it was possible to see two jerks going at it like that. Aren't you usually on the same side?" asked Madison without waiting for a response as she walked away and out of the park.

Without giving Jay a second thought Ephram took off after Madison, he knew he had a long night ahead of him

"MADISON!...Madison wait!" yelled Ephram as he ran to catch up with her.

Madison stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "Why wait Ephram? It's not like I have anything to wait for. You know what you just did in there, you brought me back to two years ago where I felt like I was nothing but a trophy to you something you had to show off and let other people know that I was yours. I hate that feeling and I hate you when you're like that." Stated Madison as she stared at the floor unable to look into Ephram's eyes.

"I was sticking up for you Madison. I didn't like the way he was talking about you. You'd think you'd be happy about that but I guess not. I'm sorry. And I have never thought of you like that, you were never a trophy you mean the world to me and the thought of him looking at you and talking to you like that drove me crazy" Replied Ephram as he stepped a few inched closer. He knew better then to get too close. She need her space right now even if it was a few feet apart.

"When have I ever liked you having to get beat up to defend my honor. I love you for trying but I would love it more next time if you would just take me home and ignore the moron." Said Madison letting Ephram know how she really felt. She loved the fact that he wanted to protect her she just wished he knew that he didn't have to go and beat someone up to do that.

"I know and I promise I will store it in the back of my mind for future reference. I didn't want the night to end like this and I know you deserve better. I love you Madison, I guess I just have to work on my showing it skills." Joked Ephram trying to lighten the situation a bit.

"I know you love me Ephram and I think by now you know I feel the same way. As for the showing it part I think you do a pretty good job, you must have just had an off day." Replied Madison embracing the lighter situation. She hated arguing with Ephram and she just wanted the night to end on a good note. And that would mean ending the night with Ephram.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" laughed Ephram as he closed the few feet of space separating them and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think that can be arranged. I do remember talking earlier about finding something to do with all that energy of mine." Laughed Madison as Ephram leaned down to kiss her. It was slow and sweet, just what the moment needed.

**There it is guys, I hope you like it. I had trouble putting this chapter into words. I guess getting back into writing will just have to come to me. Any way till next time. Read and review. And i appreciate everything you all have said, it truly means the world. -Anna**


	28. Not Yet

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait b/w updates. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and thanks for the responses on my other fic, you've all been great. Well enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Awkward would be the best way to describe the situation that occurred once Madison and Ephram got home. It wasn't as if they hadn't been alone together before, but this time was different. They had spent the entire day together hinting at what was to come of the date once they got home. But now that the time was there they both realized that maybe all that talking wasn't such a good idea.

"So…beside that little bump in the road, today was fun wasn't it?" asked Ephram trying anything to break the silence that was now filling the room.

"Yeah besides that and me making a complete ass out of myself with my inability to stop, I had a great time." replied Madison with a chuckle.

Neither one of them wanted to bring up the subject because although the subject of sex was something they had covered before; that time seemed like ages ago. Now they were both in different places and everything with them was new again.

"Ephram…"

"Madison…" they both said at the same time.

"You first" replied Madison gesturing for Ephram to continue his thoughts.

"Look Madison I hope you know that I never expected anything to happen after today's date. I was just playing along with all the joking in the park. We're new I get that and…" was all Ephram could get out before Madison stepped up inches in front of Ephram and stopped him from speaking

"Ephram shhh…you're rambling. You have nothing to feel sorry for or to worry about. I know you didn't plan any of this and neither did I, I don't want to force anything this time…and that doesn't mean we forced anything last time. I just think we should just let what happens happen and go from there." Finished Madison as she placed a kiss on Ephram's cheek and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think that's perfect. I don't want to make any mistakes this time Madison. I want us to do this right" said Ephram as he laid out his feelings and just simply held Madison in the middle of her living room still in their same sweaty clothes.

"We will do this right Ephram, because I don't think I can imagine the alternative again." replied Madison as she parted from Ephram looking him in the eye with a smile letting him know that things between them were fine and that the talk they just had was better then anything else they could have done.

"I'm gonna go change, are you sticking around?" asked Madison as she made her way towards the stairs.

"Yeah if you want I can order some food. Or I can leave if you've had your fill of me for the day." Offered Ephram as he stood in the middle of the living room his eyes never leaving Madison

"No stay, I don't want to be alone" replied Madison as she made her way back to Ephram.

"Yeah me neither" stated Ephram as he grabbed Madison by the waist and kissed her with such a longing he didn't think possible. His hands slid into her hair as her hands fell onto his chest. She let him deepen the kiss as she parted her lips and let him take control. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt as his hands fell to the exposed flesh between her t-shirt and shorts.

"Madison…" whispered Ephram as he separated from her to catch his breath "If we don't stop now I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to control what I do." He let out still holding her close their faces nose to nose.

All Madison could do was nod her head in agreement. It was too soon for them to cross that line and they both knew it. She let out a sigh and parted from Ephram with a smirk. "You're probably right my self control around you is no good either" joked Madison, trying to make light of the situation.

"Well who can blame you I'm a magnet, verrry irresistible." Replied Ephram sarcastically with a smile.

"Yeah I don't know how I'm able to control myself around you" laughed Madison as she finally separated from Ephram "If I can focus on anything but you for five minutes I'm going to go change. If you want you can use the shower. I'm sure I can find you something to change into" offered Madison as she made her way upstairs.

"Yeah sure, but I'm locking the door. I don't want you sneaking in on me. Answered Ephram as he heard Madison's laughter from upstairs.

Before Ephram got into the shower he ordered Chinese and then set some money on the counter for it. He then made his way to the bathroom trying to get his mind off of the events that just took place. Tonight was going to be a very hard night for him.

Ephram quickly showered and once he got out he saw that Madison had set out a pair of track pants that he hoped were from one of Mindy's 'visitors' and a t-shirt that looked all too familiar. It was his and he had spent countless days' looking for it. He smiled to himself knowing that Madison had kept it all this time. She did always say it was her favorite.

On top of the folded clothes was a small note:

_You left the door unlocked, so you were fair game. _

_-Madison_

_P.S. I want the shirt back )_

He folded the note and put it in his pocket as he made his way out of the bathroom door knowing that Madison would get his or rather her shirt back, and anything else she was willing to let him give her.

**A/N: There you go folks Read and Review and I'll update as soon as I can. **

**-Anna**


End file.
